


置若罔闻

by xanthus_asaka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 42,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka
Summary: “整个18世纪中，欧洲各国打过数不清的战争，却看不出一点是为实现国际秩序的共同目标而战的迹象。正当国际关系开始讲权力而非道德之际，许多新因素纷纷出现，使各国越来越难以衡量本身的情势。……在此过程中，有数国的相对实力发生剧烈变化。西班牙及瑞典沦为二流国家……在成员相当固定的情况下，要对其均势加以分析已属不易。而在各国相对的实力变动不已时，想要评估其均势，在各国不同的评估结果中取得共识，则无异于缘木求鱼。”亨利•基辛格，《大外交》
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Austria/Spain (Hetalia), England/Portugal (Hetalia), France & Prussia & Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	1. 1-3

**Author's Note:**

> “整个18世纪中，欧洲各国打过数不清的战争，却看不出一点是为实现国际秩序的共同目标而战的迹象。正当国际关系开始讲权力而非道德之际，许多新因素纷纷出现，使各国越来越难以衡量本身的情势。……在此过程中，有数国的相对实力发生剧烈变化。西班牙及瑞典沦为二流国家……在成员相当固定的情况下，要对其均势加以分析已属不易。而在各国相对的实力变动不已时，想要评估其均势，在各国不同的评估结果中取得共识，则无异于缘木求鱼。”  
> 亨利•基辛格，《大外交》

1.百合之国  
1992年。西贝莱斯大街。  
一个英俊的男人和金色短发齐耳的妙龄少女一起，坐在露天的咖啡馆中。这里虽然比不上巴黎的花神咖啡馆，几十年来看过了种种不老不死的神秘生物的微服私访；甚至比不上巴塞罗那那间贴满了毕加索画作的三只猫餐厅，艺术气息不甚浓郁；但毕竟也是一个千年国家的心脏地带，安然经营了上百年的小店。哈布斯堡家族的守护者在17世纪就苦心经营，引导如今的大胡子店主的祖先远渡重洋寻找最美味的哥伦比亚咖啡豆，假装成有钱的主教给他的曾祖母一笔小小的嫁妆，劝他的父亲打消逃到阿根廷永不回国的念头，为的就是有一天，欧罗巴终于迎来永恒的和平，他就能坐在这里，和自己以前的所有敌人围着圆桌落座，请他们喝最好的南半球咖啡，看他们脸上窘迫的表情。  
——当然，计划的后半部分多少有些落空了。如今坐在马德里繁华街头，看丰收女神雕像和来往的各国游客的，就只有一个棕色头发、面容和罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦有些相似的壮年男人，和弱不禁风、梳着齐耳短发的百合花似的少女①。  
马德里的大街小巷上，电视里播放的不是欧冠决赛，而是头顶有疤的男人，和正在波罗的海岸边加急签署的独联体协议。西班牙人不关心这些。对他们来说，苏联，就是有一年欧洲杯的冠军。仅此而已。只有日耳曼男人的同伴肯歪着头，认真看新闻里数百次重播的戈尔巴乔夫讲话；少女的金发被风拂起，脸颊靠近耳朵的部位有一道浅浅的伤痕。她身上没有和百合花有关的物件，除了一条长长的金链子从白裙胸前的褶边上垂落，但她紫色的眼睛，淡金色的睫毛，苍白的肌肤，口红涂的不匀的嘴唇，无一让人联想到长矛一样锐利的、盾牌一样浑圆的的鸢尾花的图腾。就连伤疤，似乎也微微地在末端分成三束，化为百合花的形制。  
她看得那么专注，手边的咖啡已经凉了。和蔼慈善的店主人虽然年幼时就见过两人和现在无异的相貌，却还是忍不住像父亲喜爱女儿那样关心她，给她端上了一杯白瓷杯上没有珊瑚色唇印的牛奶咖啡。  
“又在看新闻吗，波旁小姐？”咖啡大师笑道，“我看街那边的几家店都换上了付费频道，一狠心也订了半年……要我说，其实还不如六台的体育新闻呢。您喜欢这些吗？”  
他自说自话地走了。百合花一样的小姐端起杯子，尝了一口，还是没有擦掉唇边的口红。  
“真可惜，”哈布斯堡家族的化身咂咂嘴，“卡洛斯没看到这一幕。哦，你大概也不知道吧，你这可怕的小姑娘——那个被你杀死的男人，西班牙的哈布斯堡。那时候，我们叫他卡洛斯。他不像我那样常常和俄罗斯人打交道。不过，如果他没有消失，肯定能分享我今年的快乐。”  
“一切都变了。”金发姑娘慢慢地说，“我曾经也讨厌那些斯拉夫人。但看到他们今天这样，我还是觉得很悲哀。来自圣彼得堡的罗曼诺夫死去的时候，我几乎要哭了。”  
“你可是亲手杀死过一个王朝的人。”哈/布/斯/堡眯着眼睛的时候，就更像恼火的罗德里赫了，只有凶狠的金色眼珠和轮廓更深刻的下颌线和奥地利人有些区别。  
“我确实在1702年杀死了他，”金发姑娘悠悠地说，如果有英国游客路过的话，大概单从她说西班牙语的腔调就可以想象，这个百合花的精灵用法语腔的烟熏声音说英语会是多么曼妙性感：“可是，我亲爱的相生相克的朋友，基督耶稣作证的兄弟啊，你明明是知道得最清楚的人。西班牙的哈/布/斯/堡死在1702年，可是，早在比利牛斯条约约成，马扎然加封主教，太阳王诞生的那一刻，他就病入膏肓了。”

“杀死他的是一个个凡人。”②

凡尔赛宫。1700年。  
长发男人站在地图前。那是一幅无比精美的，全部用刺绣画法画成，肉眼可见的时光内不会腐坏也不会褪色的锦帛上的欧洲地理全图——比例在后世看来显然有些失真，但没有夸大阿尔卑斯山和比利牛斯山的高度，洛林和阿尔萨斯等地诸国领土边界绘制得异常精准。但，似乎是理所当然地，哪片土地都没有标注他们的主人。在波兰的位置，绣了一副玛戈皇后的次子任波兰国王时的小小绘象，把他不太精致的鼻子画得比真人貌美许多。  
“我在位多年，甚至与遥远东方唯一同我媲美的君王通信。”弗朗西斯就站在他身后。数百年前面对查理曼时，他偶尔也会打断对方；再久远一点面对奥尔良的少女时，他克制不住自己亲吻对方的冲动；但，现在他沉默地站在宫殿的一个角落，聆听漫长生命中唯一一个他不敢出言反驳的人对他说话。“上帝给我旨意，弗朗西斯。上帝给我旨意。你看着山峰，这河流，甚至这温泉地下热源的走向，这大片森林的走势……天然设下的疆界是不会变的。这就将是法兰西的疆界。”③  
“可是，陛下，”他沉默了很久很久，才苦笑道，“西属尼德兰已是我们囊中之物。但比利牛斯山毕竟难以逾越。北方那些冷血的民族虎视眈眈，生怕我独占南方；早在遗产战争之时我就切有所感。现在，那窥伺更让我心生恐惧。”  
一个男人闯进来。一个留着整齐金发的男人。凡是宫中无意间与他擦肩而过的贵妇，都称赞他的容貌和菲利普殿下年轻时相似。可惜了，这样的人，只是一个仆人，等等。只有弗朗西斯知道，从男人一出生起便清楚地知道，这是他的同类。而且，他的小朋友将不是孤身一人。  
“我见到我妹妹了，”波旁家族的化身说，然后靠在窗台上，喘着粗气。  
“她怎么样？”  
“年轻，美丽……残忍。”男人像急于邀功的骑士，“她一出生就刺伤了一个奥地利家族支脉的心脏，我敢肯定。在他们最强大的时候我见过那男人，他的容貌几百年来丝毫未变。这是天意，陛下，时机已到。”  
他的国王转过头来，虽不是皇帝，却比皇帝更加威严，虽不是太阳，却比太阳更加耀眼。  
“弗朗西斯。”他说。“我们注定统一南方。”  
金发男人的衣领上绣满百合花的图案。他的嘴唇紧闭，下颌上布满青色的胡茬，却不愿像同时代凡人那样留成优美的胡须。他的眼下也有很重的青色。  
“我没有在问你的意见，弗朗西斯。从枢机主教还在世的时候开始，我们就在规划未来了。比利牛斯山将不复存在。就在我的治下。”  
男人跪下来，好像喝醉了酒，紫色的眼睛也被鲜花吞噬。他抬起头，凝望阳光。“我知道了，陛下。”  
“现在，把我的枢机主教，亲王，还有皇后殿下的那几位西班牙朋友，都找过来。”

钟声和着管风琴悠长的曲调，从很远的地方随风传来。此时还是初晴的早春，三百年前的马德里同样寒冷，雨季尚未结束，太阳也刚刚升起；穿着白裙子的少女身上昂贵的细纱布抵不住露水，一路赤脚行走一路打着寒战。  
阿拉贡高原丘陵起伏的边缘，朝阳的尽头，阴沉欧陆的西方，远远地，远远地，绽开了漫山遍野的百合花。视线所及之处，皆是纯白中透着些许绯红色泽的花瓣，仿佛要融化于空气中似的，在暗绿的草叶中间呈现出一种鲜嫩欲滴的透明质感。  
金发的少女跪在清晨的草甸间，沉着地叠起双腿，柔软的双脚已经被草叶划伤。但她在胸前虚划了一个十字，颤抖着双唇，极其沉稳地，伸手捉住面前开得最盛的花束。有一瞬间她好像不肯移动脊柱，也不愿用力拔动植物根茎，突然，她又松开手，从小腿绑着的皮带上解下一只小巧的西班牙匕首，弯弯的刀刃割开绿色血液的百合，动作娴熟得不像个孩子。  
她赤足沿原路返回，捧着一大束盛放的百合花，好像捧着自己的姊妹同胞，又像几百年前格拉纳达的摩尔骑士，为了向天主教君王表示臣服，手捧蜡烛赤脚走向异教贵族的城邦。但她没有穆斯林的三百骑士那样的阵仗，只有孤身一人，靠赤足震动天地风云变幻。她前进的终点是一座古老庄园的背阴面，在这里，为数不多的核心权贵的注视下，正在进行一场秘密的葬礼。  
那个年代王朝和国家的拟人从不惧怕露出自己的真面目。尤其是在西班牙这样的国家。只要托莱多的红衣主教向他们深鞠一躬，表明凡这些永生的年轻男女都是圣父圣子圣灵的使者，贵族乃至国王便会像膜拜大天使米迦勒一样模板他们。只是，在见不到人的密室里，他们免不得要向主教保证自己信仰纯洁，不会妄图用逐渐兴起的民族说辞亵渎民众对信仰的至高无上的虔诚。  
所以，从生到死，直到葬礼，免不了也有几个瑟瑟发抖，套着假发的朝中权贵，和几个按西班牙宫廷的规定跟在男人后面，穿着法式宫装，浑身散发着比法国女人更甜蜜的橙花香味的女公爵和女伯爵。从人数就可以看出偌大帝国的没落，病重的国王竟然没有一位王子或公主，庄园里也没有孩子，只有一位平时住在这栋别院里的私生女在草场上跑来跑去。女官在后面惴惴地穿着垫高了的鞋子追着，贵族们不敢出声呵斥。小女孩脸上几乎要露出笑容，直到她跑到空地中央的那口黑色棺材边。  
喊叫声划破凝重的空气，孩子大哭起来，坐在地上。侍女们总算抓住她的胳膊，把她拖走。  
金发少女仿佛没看见这一切一样，目不斜视地，走到那具棺椁前。在尸体身上盖着一面自奥地利舶来的王旗。灼眼的血与金中央，雄鹰大张着口与眼，狰狞的眼目似乎要将整个欧洲的硝烟与战火吞噬其间。但旗帜中的黑发男人表情平静，嘴角甚至没有抿起，而是嘴唇微张，露出形状完美的下嘴唇。他的皮肤还是蜂蜜一样的小麦色，因此看起来并不像死了，只是陷入了无梦的昏睡。他的头发凌乱，额头和眉眼像在场者都熟悉得很的安东尼奥·卡里埃多，鼻子和下颌呢，则像国王，但是更英俊一点。这也无怪衣衫亮丽、还没来得及换上丧服的西班牙人们面面相觑，大惊小怪。看见少女捧着花回来了，他们又都凑上前来，把她和坚冰一样的棺椁围在中间。  
“他死了吗？”站得远些的人群中传出了几个擦着汗的声音，嗓音在空气中好像水汽那样凝结，刚一出声，便化作齑粉。逆光而来的纤细身影没有回答，只是伸出手，扬起男人身上的旗帜，在他衣衫华贵的胸前，插着一把和少女割花所用相同的匕首。闪着冷光，剑刃介于摩尔弯刀与精巧的欧洲匕首之间，好像森林中的小鹿一样美丽的刀身刀柄，却带来骇人的血腥味。咣当一声，少女解下了腿上一模一样的匕首，扔在了棺材中。然后，她把手里的百合花，好像有些尊敬又好像极度嘲讽地静静放在男人身上。在场者没人说得出她的用意。  
她始终没有笑。嘴唇苍白。完全没化妆。仿佛是真的悲伤，眼神却是那样冷漠，仿佛等不到情郎，心已经死去的痴情女子。她一张嘴，西班牙的乡村，永无止境的天空，南方的沙漠，北方的高山，海边的圣城，就好像都倒映在她洁白的牙齿和小巧可爱、微微凸起的喉咙之间。  
“他死了。”  
少女惜字如金。一个贵妇惊呼一声，晕了过去。她也有标志一般的方形下巴，但脖子胖得几乎要把珍珠项链撑开。旁边一位女士亲自把嗅盐塞到她鼻子底下。才过了一两分钟，女士大喘着气醒来，正做作地翻着眼珠，门边铃声响起，男侍从匆匆跑来，马蹄声大得整栋罗马式的粗陋房子都能听见。一位皇室官员被迎进来，大家赶紧转身等待他展开诏书。但他没有拿出令牌，纸张，甚至没有拿出赏赐或任何什么可能派遣一位亲信作为来使的物件，他把双手背在身后，脚并了并，然后用一种喝了热咖啡之后的怪腔怪调说：“国王死了。下一任国王是菲利普·安茹公爵。皇后伤心欲绝，请大家速回。”  
胖妇人惊呼一声，又晕了过去。但这次没有人给她递嗅盐了，还跪在地上等她完全醒来的那位夫人也是玛丽亚·安娜皇后的密友，早在来人说出第一个词的时候，就晕了过去。④

①我觉得哈/布/斯/堡最终也没有发现英国光荣革命会压倒自己的所有敌人……直到一战开始前，奥地利为首的神圣同盟仍然奉行君主专制。  
②1519-1659，哈布斯堡家族欲为欧洲之王的野心在欧洲其他国家的联合打击之下最终破灭。1659《比利牛斯条约》标志着哈布斯堡家族的衰落。1660年以后欧洲已出现政治多元体，他们是战是和，越来越多地受国家利益(而不是信仰)所左右。参考《大国的兴衰》，保罗•肯尼迪  
③路易十四使法国的霸权地位得到空前提高，也进一步膨胀了他的扩张野心。他极力宣扬“自然疆界论”，即按河流、山脉、海洋等划分疆界。《近现代国际关系史》，唐贤兴主编  
④17世纪90年代围绕西班牙王位就出现了激烈的外交争吵，1698法英荷约定巴伐利亚选帝候的儿子成为西班牙国王，但1699年孩子就死了。于是法英荷又签了一份类似的条约瓜分领土给几位继承人，但没有得到神圣罗马帝国皇帝的同意。到1700年时，法奥各勾结西班牙内部一派势力，在宫廷内也展开了激烈的明争暗斗。西班牙王后是奥王的妻妹，她进行着有利于奥地利的活动；首相和枢机主教被法国所拉拢，力图为法国宫廷效劳……法国势力占了上风。1700年10月2日，病危的查理二世正式签署遗嘱，将西班牙连同其在新旧大陆的一切领地全部传给路易十四的孙子菲利普安茹公爵。(P.S注释基本都是这三本书+网络上的，大国的兴衰写的比较细致，我就简单概括一下)

2.白银之国  
几天后，地中海岸潮湿多雨的冬天。  
“比利牛斯山已经不复存在了。”这是金发男人打开门以后的第一句话。“所以我乘船来见你，安东尼奥。”  
“你能抽身来旅游倒真让我惊讶，弗朗吉。”安东尼奥神色自若，看不出国王新近逝去，权臣剑拔弩张，自然也看不出他御用的马车破旧不舒适，现在大腿和髋部生疼：“听说太阳王的宫里可是来了一场大辩论啊，连英王和德意志诸帮的使臣都加入了进来。我亲爱的路易十四陛下身体可还好？”  
这可恶的西哥特人肯定在凡尔赛宫有不少密探，弗朗西斯想。如果他们还处在法兰克人的野蛮时代，他早就脱掉外套，狠狠地晃一晃西班牙人比他窄一点的肩膀了。但现在到处都是侍从，到处都是耳目，他可不想再给安东尼奥家那些身手笨拙却无处不在的密探留下把柄。“谢谢你虚伪的关心，安东尼奥。亲爱小路易可比你那可怜的国王健康多了。”  
“听说他甚至亲自授意，凡尔赛宫搞了一个皇室法庭。”安东尼奥大大咧咧地坐下。弗朗西斯在他的客店的小房间里摆了楼下要来的小吃——油橄榄，煮熟的油橄榄，腌制的油橄榄配章鱼，什么的——最多只是客气一下，安东尼奥倒显得如吵嘴怄气的老夫妻一般，直接从他面前拿走刀叉，吃了起来。“怎么，审判一下我这可怜的中魔者的遗书也着了魔？”  
“连我们起的外号都让你知道了。”弗朗西斯拢了拢金发。  
“我很生气。”安东尼奥说。“你在背后搞的一切鬼，我都很生气，弗朗西斯。”  
从前国家间的交往大多遵从意大利人的礼节，这或许是因为古罗马的遗风在众人心里地位不减，也可能只是因为意大利人发明了使馆、大使和驻外的种种惯例。几百年来，毫无争议。直到三十年战争伊始，梵蒂冈不再是通往耶路撒冷的必经之地，过分虔诚的费里西安诺让位给了把先贤祠看得高于圣母院的弗朗西斯。在弗朗西斯这里，国王和红衣主教的利益，是第一位的。为了攫取利益，就必须多加疏远客套。①  
此刻安东尼奥突然直来直去地对他说话，好像他们还是两个孩子，无视弗朗西斯定下的规则，让他很不高兴。从那噩梦般的三十年鏖战到现在，那双绿眼睛看他时却是赤红的。巴塞罗那的海湾，说着和法语相似的语言，却遥不可及，走一步海底就凝结成冰。②  
“我那命苦的小公主，自从远嫁马德里，一直没有子嗣，二十七岁刚过就积郁成疾去世了。”③弗朗西斯决定继续用做作回击他。紫眼珠的国家夸张地捧起心口，袖口层层叠叠的白色花边好像花瓣那样把他的脸围了起来：“两国枢机主教大人都为她祈祷，我听说国王几年前发起疯病来，甚至驱车到皇家墓地，非要一见她早已腐烂的芳容不可。可是，上帝保佑，查理二世陛下的健康状况实在是不幸，体会不到一个男人最根本的幸福。现在他最亲近的妹妹的灵魂感召，他终于恢复理智，要让她心爱的儿子继承自己的荣光，我们怎么会有任何怀疑？”  
啪。安东尼奥把一大杯红酒泼在了他身上。  
弗朗西斯的第一反应是挥手呵斥侍从。让旅店的招待和他的仆人全部离开。第二反应才是对安东尼奥（假装）怒目相向。  
“你想说什么？”他疲惫地看着自己的朋友。  
“我想看看你。弗朗西斯。从前那个恨不得成为人类的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”绿眼睛。兽首形状的金耳环。金色耳环上倒映的紫眼睛，都在满是灰尘的空气里看着他。  
准确地说，他们疲惫地相互凝视。好像两头困兽。终于意识到自己的斗争不过在给他人观赏。  
“过去的事就别再提了。没有哪个明智的男人会怀念短命的女人。”  
安东尼奥把腿翘在桌子上。他是不是和那个英格兰海盗学来的这副世俗习气？弗朗西斯心里暗自想。终于没有旁人了，他站起来，走到安东尼奥面前，跪下，把他小麦色的手放在自己苍白毫无血色的掌心：“我们已经召见西班牙大使了，安东尼奥。他为年轻人读了长长一段诏书……问题是，我好像忽视了一件事。你年轻的国王还不能像他的父亲和祖母那样流利地使用西班牙语。”  
“说根本不会更贴切吧？”安东尼奥好像没注意到他的手身在敌营。他天生对社交距离不太敏感。  
“我需要一个精通法语的语言老师，”弗朗西斯的指腹在他粗糙多棱的指甲上摩挲:“最好还要精通贵族家史，熟悉西班牙宫廷，但又不能太有名。我的朋友，我恐怕只有你一个人选了。”  
棕发青年鼻子里哼了一声，好像在说让一个法国人来当西班牙国王这回事就是荒谬的；但他先前的凶恶随即化为顷刻的温柔。他弯腰，把头抵在弗朗西斯的额头上，吻了吻那洁白的太阳穴和一尘不染的浅色发丝。“你需要我在巴黎，我就会出现在那里，弗朗基。把你那副示人的面目收起来吧，我们本是圣父的另一种孩子。”  
“不是巴黎，”弗朗西斯苦笑道，“是凡尔赛。他是我王的孙子。他必须在那里加冕。”  
“你会又一次毁约的。”安东尼奥叹息道，头发遮住了他的绿眼睛：“为什么我总是相信你虚情假意签下的名字，弗朗西斯，一次又一次？”④

“但你的确没付公主的嫁妆。”弗朗西斯尖刻地说。  
安东尼奥没有回话。法国人明明知道那是他的痛楚。他一贫如洗，好像潜伏在美洲雨林里奄奄一息的巨人，快要饿死了，面对寻影而来的冒险者，却又无论如何也不愿承认自己早已瘦骨嶙峋，只说是骨骼不同。⑤

新年一过，马德里的大街小巷演起了法国式的圣迹剧，还有几部讽刺胡格诺派的台词冗长的说教剧，洛佩·德·维加的经典只在周日弥撒结束后一周表演一部。皇宫里歌舞升平下暗流涌动，这气氛好像也渗透到了城中，一个月来巡捕抓到的打架、决斗高发，谋杀和偷窃倒少得让他们连呼上帝保佑。宵禁取消了，外省的狂欢节已经在不远的未来；虽然国王陛下活着时家家户户都歌颂他的美德，但安茹公爵一来，好像人人都忘记了那个又矮又丑的小东西。  
西班牙人对自己的君主是个外国人无动于衷。一半是因为他们听说新国王是虔诚的教徒，将要娶萨伏依的公主为后；另一半是因为宗教裁判所又开始公开处刑了，被烧死的新教徒里好像对国王出言不逊者恰巧特别多。  
卡斯蒂利亚人的那些小客店，有嗡嗡的苍蝇、大笑的妓/女和包装成火腿肠的腌肉的阴暗木头房间里，现在也突然挤满了人。这些乡绅、商人脏，乱，劳累不堪，满身汗臭，却对金碧辉煌的卡斯蒂亚皇宫、伊莎贝拉女王的雕像和教堂纯金的塔尖津津乐道。即使是刚进城的农妇，只要有人愿意听，也会滔滔不绝地说起自己曾在纳瓦拉遇见一个法国商人的故事。你说什么，不敬？背叛？哦玛利亚啊，那无关仅要。你我都知道西班牙有世界上最广袤的土地，对吗？  
既然奥/地/利人的军队又开不到这里来，这就没错吧？  
“请吧，陛下，您的臣下已恭候多时了。”尚未被1734年大火焚毁的旧皇宫。高楼的剪影从无物之中拔地而起，百转千回，每间点了灯的房间都像暗夜里跳动的心脏。原本是皇族女眷祈祷用的小房间，现在改造为皇冠新主人的休息室。这间房壁纸是亲密的粉色，长方形空间中炉火虽然要温柔得多，为少年国王装扮梳洗的人头攒动，但也难以逃脱几分入夜的清冷。  
在屋室中央，正对着火炉的枝型吊灯下，褐发绿眸的年轻人微微欠身，甜蜜口音的法语里勾兑着温柔的笑容。尽管面前的男孩已戴上那串用于号令西班牙军队的项链，接到海外诸省总督的贺信，但安东尼奥的表情却显得轻松而随意；小麦色的脸孔看上去甚至没有过任何仔细的整理，几缕柔软而倔强的卷发从暗红色的船形帽下顽固地翘出来，在额头上方画出一个顽皮的弧度。他那双猫一般的绿眸不加掩饰地打量着自己的国王，鲜艳而明丽的虹膜仿佛两颗仔细雕琢为镂空的祖母绿宝石，黑色的瞳孔中注满了昂贵的东方焚香。  
“辛苦了，唐·卡里埃多。”年轻的国王轻声道。  
国家，一个本应该驻扎在人们意识虚空中的存在，现在却确确实实地有着人类的名字和相貌，阔步行走于自己之前——哦，还在肆意地微笑着，而且笑得很好看。十六七岁的法国皇孙还不知道这个身影曾经也让弗朗西斯和亚瑟惧怕过。他只是带着占据了阿尔萨斯的法国皇室的气派，把弗朗西斯和安东尼奥比较了一下。  
粗野未必不是美。但眼下，于他，它的确不是。委拉斯凯兹和戈雅的宫廷比不得太阳王的凡尔赛宫。西班牙女人坐在地上吃饭的习俗、加了太多大葱的食物、和过季已久的进口时装，无法因为安东尼奥一个人挺拔的气派和奢侈的生活习惯便打消恐怖。  
两人在沉默中穿过悬挂着大幅壁画的长廊。在一副那喀索斯欣赏倒影的画前，安东尼奥停下脚步。他的国王近乎淡漠地注视着自己的祖国从走廊尽头的暗门中转出。去往皇宫最中心的通道就是被这些未知的小机关装点成一曲漫漫的笙歌，此刻终止符前有一个重音：站在宴会厅前的侍卫银甲锃亮，马丘比丘高地的山鸟羽毛插在印加帝国的黄金装饰上。安东尼奥自顾自地走向自己的同伴，留下安茹公爵一个人在那里盘算西班牙宫廷还不至于穷困潦倒，用的蜡烛和凡尔赛宫一样多且形态优美。  
他紧张地向前迈了一步。几个他见过的西班牙贵族笑脸相迎，宫廷弄臣的把戏让人心里发毛。远处方下巴的贵族看不清表情，事实上法国贵族也不擅长分辨德国人的表情，只是在他眼里，一件件灰白的衣服突然变为刀光剑影，而笑脸、鲜花和手绢变成拜占庭刺客的利器。陌生的语言以极快的速度重读，比英语更像诅咒；托莱多的枢机主教穿着盛装，向他表达敬意，眼神和握手的力度却清楚地是居高临下和冰冷戒备。  
“让舞会开始吧，弗朗西斯。”蓝衣青年朗声说道。他今天穿着一身北美洲军官的礼装，仿佛刚从海外归来的贵族次子。  
法/兰/西的灵魂与意志正站立于他眼前，恰好可以相互平视的距离，只能用美好来形容的脸孔上带着可使欣赏者溺水身亡的微笑和与少年国王对比鲜明的轻松写意。  
“你知道，”金发男人调笑道，“我们再一次‘联姻’了。”  
“那样的话，”西班牙人举起酒杯，喝了一口，随意扔在一旁的木桌上：“我的上帝，我怕是要为了重婚罪忏悔了。愿圣母保佑我。”

“Viva la España.”  
主教说完最后的祝酒词，官爵们开始了例行的问候；女士和小姐则在次席上摆弄着石榴裙繁复的花边，等待舞伴的邀请。殿堂内重新燃起了华丽的炉火，在没有合拢的天鹅绒帷幔和掺了金漆的垂直四壁边交映生辉。  
“走吧。”弗朗西斯轻声说，毫不犹豫地拉着他的手从穿梭的侍者和互相敬酒的人群间逃离。“我们出场的时辰已经结束了。”在和各式各样的领巾、袖口与珠宝首饰搏斗了一番后，两人个终于气喘吁吁地站到了宫殿外新鲜的空气之中。在城墙脚下，或许是新近迎接国王的安排，栽种上了大片的百合花，在月光中惨淡地发白。法国与西班牙气候不同，脆弱的观赏性花朵难以成活，东歪西倒；出于大概是花匠可笑的失误，花圃里还种着大葱。  
“这就到春天了啊。”安东尼奥说，声音低得与呢喃无异。  
“你在看什么？”法国人把头凑到安东尼奥耳畔，紫罗兰色的瞳仁在黑夜中灼灼地燃烧。  
安东尼奥拨开灌木，趴在城墙上，看着眼前的平原。往外延申一段距离，才是马德里黯淡的灯火。它不是一座商业城市，虽没有宵禁，人们也出门不多。若是在巴塞罗那，弗朗西斯忍不住想，现在大概码头上水手、妓女和有断袖之癖的浪荡贵族正在彻夜狂欢。  
“维也纳。”安东尼奥不假思索地答道，拉丁语中掺杂上了一丝奇怪的口音。远处深绿色的树丛后闪过什么人纤细的身影，被微弱的光线熏烤得模糊如同鬼魂。

①三十年战争后《威斯特伐利亚合约》规定天主教国家与新教国家享有同等权利，同时，由于黎塞留主张国家利益等思想影响深远，欧洲外交术开始进入法国主导的阶段。1678年法荷《奈梅根合约》首次用法文代替拉丁文书写，时至今日，许多国际条约仍使用法语。  
②法国与西班牙未加入威斯特伐利亚和约，而是在之后继续打仗，最后单独媾和《比利牛斯条约》。此后发生的遗产战争法荷战争奥格斯堡同盟战争，法西都是对立的，而且法国支持葡萄牙独立，西班牙支持法国投石派运动。  
③西班牙哈布斯堡王朝末代国王，西西里国王(称卡洛二世)和那不勒斯国王(称卡洛五世)，“中魔者”卡洛斯二世娶法王路易十四的侄女奥尔良郡主玛丽·路易丝·德·奥尔良为妻，但无子嗣。  
④早在《比利牛斯条约》签订时，法西联姻就使路易十四有了继承西王遗产的权利。为了杜绝这一威胁，当时西班牙政府许诺以50万埃古的嫁妆费，换取法方放弃对西班牙王位的继承权。马扎然明知西班牙拿不出这笔钱，但仍表示同意。最后发生了遗产战争。(1700年卡洛斯二世的遗嘱里也要求法西两国永不合并)  
⑤(在三十年战争中)尽管拥有财富和军事优势，但西奥王朝同盟却不可能取胜。这是由于它的军事和财政资源虽然在当时看来极其雄厚，却从没有满足过要求。这个致命缺陷来源于三个始终相互作用的因素：一，近代欧洲的军事革命(包括螺旋上升的战争费用)；二，哈布斯堡要管的事太多了，要对付的敌人太多了，要防卫的阵线太多了；三，没有认识到保存一个强大的军事机器的经济支柱的重要性。

2.5  
“我不担心维也纳。”弗朗西斯伸出一只手，也放在城墙上，他的肩膀略微挡住夜风：“我看到北方的大地，安东尼奥。风暴将从那里来临。”  
西班牙人若有所思。  
“这又是你和你家上司的无聊预测？”  
“相信我，安东尼奥。”弗朗西斯把手掌贴在额头上，“精研外交是有帮助的。我是对的，你是错的。”

弗朗西斯翘着二郎腿，把手肘撑在膝盖上，紫色丝绸西装扯出肌肉的轮廓。轮值主席的巴尔干人已经呼呼大睡，希/腊也提前离场，网络会议室里只有他和安东尼奥两个人还醒着。“你突然给我讲几百年前的故事是要做什么，安东尼奥？”  
“我们都错了。”西班牙人说。“你也不是对的，弗朗吉。不会再有第二个罗/马/帝/国了。一旦出现一个足够强的家伙，他就会被所有人讨厌。咱们两个太傻，居然在乌德勒支被亚瑟那小子教育。为什么咱们没想到呢？”①  
“说得太对了。”低沉的男中音插了进来，说英语的口音比在场任何一个人都要标准：“所以我们要加强边界开放，每个人都是平等的，才能统一。不能再有空椅子的事情了，好吗？”②  
“噢路德，”西班牙人眨眨眼睛，“你还醒着啊。”  
“我说，混蛋，”弗朗西斯俨然以长辈的口吻教训着年轻的国家：“听安东尼奥这种人说话就不用做笔记了。”  
安东尼奥皱着眉头笑了，躺在床上穿着睡衣看他们一来一往地用各自的语言吵架。

①在黎塞留所开启的世界中，假设国家利益代表最高的价值……强者势必想要主宰大局，弱者则会团结起来，……如果弱国的同盟足以制衡侵略者，均势便会出现；反之，则必有一国会取得霸权。由于这两种结果都不是绝对的，因此经常需要诉诸战争来加以确定。在一开始时，法国或德国称霸的可能性与建立均势的可能性不相上下。此即欧洲花费百年的时间，才得以建立明确以均势为基础的国际秩序的原因。最初均势几乎完全是偶然的结果，不是国际政治预设的目标。  
②“空椅子”危机，1965年法国驻欧共体代表连续六个月缺席欧共体会议。但是其实路德现在有brexit了……

3.低地之国  
西班牙，阿利坎特，一艘不太起眼的香料船缓缓靠岸。  
“下船吧，罗维诺，我们到啦。”棕发棕眼的德国青年看着身边的男孩，露出温和的笑容，神色亲切中带着一点恭敬：“这可是你家人的领地。”  
瘦小的罗马后裔站在地中海南岸新鲜嘈杂的空气里，也是一身商人的装扮，暗金色眼眸里透出与稚嫩脸庞背道而驰的沧桑光芒。  
“你说的没错，阿洛伊斯①。”看起来十四五岁的男孩抬起手，挡住地中海西岸强烈的阳光，“但是，恐怕现在这个时刻，我的家人已经向别人俯首称臣了吧。”  
“你在说笑。”高大的日耳曼青年笑了起来，敞开麂皮外套的纽扣，好像微服私访的贵族一般兴致勃勃地看着周围的一切——喧嚣吆喝的人群，各色游艺的吉普赛人和挤在穿得破破烂烂的老百姓中一点也不耐烦的小有钱财的商人，“我一路护送你过来，就是为了——”  
他的话顿住了。少年不耐烦地喊他，转过头才看见他腰间不知何时多了一把细细的银刀，眼角瞬间扩大到痛觉神经产生抗议。罗维诺甚至没有受到这般礼遇，一只他很熟悉的粗糙厚重的手放到了他肩上。他不敢回头，只能假装三人是码头上另一组久别重逢的朋友，尴尬地笑了一声，才举起手臂，随着手指挥舞开始说话。  
“霍兰德，你这个混蛋。”罗维诺乖乖地站在原地，结果被擦肩而过的一个普通人撞了一下肩膀：“整整九年，因为你的鬼主意，我家被烧得面目全非。我以为新世纪来了，你怎么也该回你的印度去了，想不到才1701年，又要见到你这张苦脸。”  
“荷/兰先生。”巴/伐/利/亚因为与霍兰德并不熟悉，反而没有如此慌张：“我们需要一个理由。”  
“没大没小的混蛋。”霍兰德对罗维诺说。大西洋边气候温和，又肺病高发，他一年四季都戴着那条蓝白相间的围巾。转头时，毛线布料倒是没有移动，但他叼着的烟斗几乎戳到阿洛伊斯的脸，说了句怪腔怪调的德语：“没有理由给你，好先生。非要走这一趟算你倒霉。你们现在都跟我走。”  
霍兰德抵住的是阿洛伊斯的左肋。德国人反手从右侧腰带上抽出一把小巧的雕花手枪，试图用手肘把霍兰德的身体撞开。但荷兰人显然不止擅长谋略，肉搏中同样反应敏捷——或者，按一直体质相当虚弱的罗维诺的说法，那是因为他生性凶狠，眼里只有银币咣当晃动的响声②。罗维诺的守护者还没有反应过来，浅金色头发的白人青年已经把小刀插入了他的侧腹，日耳曼人瞪大眼睛，想要叫喊，却被戴着皮手套的手捂嘴了口鼻。鲜血从他腹部流出来，渗透在春季猎装上。国家的血，与凡人不同，不是类似番茄或铁锈的味道，而是一种奇异的香气。因此来往的凡夫俗子察觉不到人群中正在上演怎样的戏码，顶多有粗声大气的西班牙女人，因为闻到类似森林中松针的香气，以为有花露售卖，好奇地往这个方向看看是不是有小贩。  
“我没在和你开玩笑，选帝侯老爷。”尼德兰人睁大了眼睛。他浅绿色的虹膜危险地扭曲变形，好像嗜血者尝到甜头一般，声音都变得略微轻柔而且病态：“你认识我，我这个人可从来不单打独斗。”  
“我还以为你是西班牙的盟友。”巴伐利亚人沙哑地从尝到血腥味的喉结中挤出话语。但他的眼神平稳，显然肉体的伤势对他的健康并无影响。倒是被霍兰德放开的罗维诺，即使见惯了以商人自居的国度露出阴暗一面，还是吓得差点哭出声来。不过，意大利人毕竟是长兄，而且习惯了身居上位，他还是鼓起勇气抓住自己幼年仆人的衣摆，摇着他的长风衣，让他们赶紧分开，给神/圣/罗/马的部下包扎伤口。  
霍兰德略微上挑的双目扫了棕发男孩颤抖的身体一眼，“我不会再伤害他的，放心，罗维诺。我已经备好让你们乘坐的马车。”  
“我们要去哪里？”金发男人挟持着和自己身高相仿、面颊上坠着几颗雀斑的青年向前走去，罗维诺赶紧追上他们，习惯了女人装扮的西西里人还下意识地拎了一下衣服的下摆。  
“只要乖乖呆着，过一段时间，我会告诉你。”霍兰德说。他沉默了许久，突然转过头来，摸了摸男孩的脑袋：“对不起了，意/大/利。”  
对曾经在罗德里赫家生活过的他们来说，以地名相称是最隆重的称呼。因为每当黑头发的帝国统治者生气，他首先会用人类的全名喊他们，其次会用国名，最生气的时候才会弹奏一曲长得吓人的巴洛克音乐，好像要把古董管风琴的琴弦震断。现在，听到霍兰德的声音突然念起这个罗维诺几乎淡忘了的名字，他心里的琴弦仿佛也戛然绷断。可是谁来了？谁将要来？从哪里？他瞬间幻想自己形影单只站在一个有无数监视者的阳台上，身边只有费里西亚诺。他兄弟的白衬衫则再一次被鲜血的玫瑰染红。  
不。他想说话，才发现心跳过于焦灼，早已口干舌燥了。

“安东尼奥……”  
穿红衣的英俊青年站在甲板上，朝穿女仆装的小不点儿微笑，船型军帽上白雉鸡的羽毛飞扬。他脸上有一道斜纵的伤痕，手中握着沉重乌木绑上一圈圈细绳的手柄，虽然斧刃冰寒，却不像其他人的武器那样让他害怕。  
“安东尼奥……”  
昨日那样的记忆已经不可能回来了。  
“安东尼奥……”  
东方海水的碧绿，从拜占庭式建筑的密室里层层涌出的穿着波斯人衣饰的士兵，君士坦丁堡人的头巾，那样的冒险已经不可能再来了。多少美酒佳人，红皮肤的玛雅奴隶，他假装看不见的那些血腥肮脏的锁链，都不可能再回来了；沿子午线泼上红绿颜料的羊皮纸地图，精美绝伦的纯金基督像，托莱多大教堂里意大利画家留下的种种艺术珍宝；都渐渐蒙尘了。连罗维诺的日记本，也从一个封面点缀着绿宝石的黄铜锁厚簿，变为医生记偏方、市侩商人记账用的小薄莎草纸抄。  
今天的罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，只剩下太多关于紧跟在荣华富贵身后的天启四骑士的回忆。像他这样的土地拥有富饶的城镇和快乐的农民，就好像流着血被扔进狼群，除了体面地选一选是把手还是把脚送到饿狼面前，主宰不了任何命运。

但总归还有更糟的。  
有些土地，有些他见过的人，即使盐碱的泥土上寸草难生，也会被大陆边缘的饿狼盯上。  
比如弗兰德斯军驻守的南尼德兰。比如西里西亚。③比如尚还人烟稀少的弗罗里达。

还是回到凡尔赛宫。安东尼奥坐在一张他有生以来见过的最巨大的办公桌前，华贵的大理石桌面上堆满了各种信件、文件、地图和迷信，脚边还有一排可以打开的柜子，一个小篮子在左手边很远的地方装着法式下午茶的甜点，除此之外，桌上没有一件与文字无关的物品。以至于第一眼看到它时，安东尼奥打心底里怀疑这是一件家具还是懒惰如他之人的墓碑。  
“我累了，弗朗西斯。”他不客气地喊道。  
长发的法国人就坐在他对面，一张白漆、椅背绣满浅绿浅金色花纹的高椅子上，和安东尼奥隔着文件的海洋相望，椅子比他的制式靠背椅高出一头。弗朗西斯头都没抬，看着手里的一封信。  
“你在凡尔赛宫每天都是这样吗？有多久了？”  
弗朗西斯没有理他，皱着眉头。“《里维斯克合约》规定西属尼德兰的要塞全部由尼德兰军队驻守。安东尼奥啊安东尼奥，你混在赢家的名字里，却过得比战败者还委屈。”  
“我有什么选择，”安东尼奥摊开手，彻底放弃了再读懂下一个法语字母的企图：“克伦威尔还活着的时候，把西班牙视为他最大的敌人。霍兰德的眼睛就没从南尼德兰移开过，为了大同盟的胜利，甚至让阿姆斯特丹的小市民怨声载道，拖欠赋税④。我要是多说一句话，非得被他们杀了不可。”  
“打仗的是罗德里赫，又不是你。”弗朗西斯说话伤人已经是众所周知的事实，他知道安东尼奥不会与他计较：“亚瑟和霍兰德想要的是你的殖民地。也不是你。”  
“准确地说，他想要尼德兰全都归他所有。”安东尼奥打了个哈欠，“和钱。”  
“我倒是希望我能替你解决这件事。”长发挡住了紫眼睛，只露出微笑的嘴唇。安东尼奥跳起来，绕过桌子，撩开他的头发，盯着他的眼睛。  
“上次你主动帮我的时候，你和克里斯把我的房子烧了。”⑤  
“那时我们是敌人嘛，”弗朗西斯皱着眉头，摸摸他的手， “听着，这次，关于尼德兰，我有我自己的安排——”  
门开了。安东尼奥坐在弗朗西斯的椅子扶手上，费了一番力气才转过身来。弗朗西斯背对大门，刚想呵斥侍者为什么不敲门，男管家就一路小跑过来，凑在他耳边，胡须抖动着。他赶紧站起来，从手边的抽屉里拿出一张备忘录式的羊皮纸，但没有看，只是攥着，迎接不速之客。  
先出现在视野里的是漂亮的紫色外衣。那用骨螺研磨成的昂贵染料，甚至无法出现在宫廷画作里，只能在龙萨的诗中寻得踪迹。弗朗西斯认为它相配自己的眼睛，伊丽莎白不穿女装却唯独喜欢紫色的丝带，吉尔伯特想要紫色的天鹅绒做军功章的绶带。但他们谁也没有穿上过紫色的长礼服。靴子很旧，看上去穿了很久了，但并没有磨损的痕迹；披风上落满尘土，唯独肩头和面具下的发丝是干净的。  
来人脸上带着宫廷丑角的面具，黑色的薄木块上画着夸张的花纹，口鼻处是鸟嘴的形状，便于佩戴者优雅地呼吸说话。袖子上长花边垂下来，双手又戴满戒指，因此也看不出那是一双弹琴的格外纤细柔嫩几乎如女人的手。  
他尚未发出声音，也没摘下面具，甚至没有动弹，弗朗西斯就猛然绷紧身体，像猫一样弓起背，好像对方随时会从袖口里掏出长枪把他刺死。安东尼奥却早已绕过他，凑过去，大大咧咧地从男人脸上揭下面具。  
“你的品味也变差了，小少爷，”面具在他手指上轻盈地吊着，“这是什么玩意儿?嗯?”

①自设的巴/伐/利/亚  
②“战争胜利取决于各方钱包的大小，而荷兰总能比其他国家耗得长久。”  
③西奥王朝同盟为了守住这两个地方投入了巨大兵力。（另外，由于奥地利的哈布斯堡家族控制着意大利北部封建君主，西班牙国王控制南意大利，萨伏依王朝几乎独立，法国在意大利部有军队要塞，从三十年战争到西班牙王位继承战争，许多时候意大利都是主要战场之一。）当然，西奥如此在意中德意志和尼德兰有一些纯粹思想因素，不过这个时代陆海军规模都发展飞速，战争的支出是非常巨大的。1557年西班牙皇室甚至宣布破产。  
④刚刚结束的奥格斯堡同盟战争，使法国和荷兰经济产生重担。如序言所说，在这段时间，由于实力对比变来变去，同盟也经常反复重组。不过欧洲的五大国马上就要出现了，其中没有西班牙和瑞典。  
⑤因为是2013-2015年写的原文，那时候自己给葡哥设定了……是的，总裁的名字。


	2. 4-6

4.陆心之国  
“罗德里赫。”弗朗西斯点点头，“我亲爱的朋友。”  
黑发男人闭上眼睛，默默地从口袋里掏出眼睛，夹在脸上。镜片不算厚，但像鸟一样停栖在高耸的鼻梁骨上，让锋利的鼻翼和棱角分别的下颌看起来更加高贵，几乎与雕像无异。  
“怎么，你想念我们两个了?”——通常来说，如果弗朗西斯与三位以上的“朋友”们相聚一堂，那么只有两种可能性：一是他会和他们单独谈话，二是他战败了，会议地点和议程都不是他安排的。①但今天，他一反常态，好像异常热情地同时拉着两个人的衣袖，想让他们都留在这件办公室里。“厨房刚做了蛋糕，还有一早从巴黎运来的松露。罗德里赫，我最近在杏仁酒酿巧克力上也深有心得。你一定要尝尝，有没有一丁点儿维也纳的味道!”  
1701年春天，腰间别着三朵百合花的陆军早已在边境集结，马赛港的帆船炮筒调向意大利的方向，和奥地利旗帜的军队遥相对峙。这不是弗朗西斯决定的，但他却遭到了两面三刀的报应。罗德里赫抢走了他通常的台词：“我想和安东尼奥谈谈。”他用最高贵的拉丁文说，样子活像抬高了下巴看着成年人们的神/圣/罗/马：“弗朗西斯，给我们半个小时，我会很乐意品尝你的一切作品。”  
他说话总是不给人以质疑的余地。那种措辞礼貌却十分不尊敬的请求动词让弗朗西斯胃里痉挛，但安东尼奥早就习惯了像主人胳膊上的雄鹰一样随叫随到。他几乎是从光滑的木地板上飘过去，有一点高跟的皮鞋扣在黑色头层牛皮靴的高靴筒旁边，发出清脆的一声。  
“就听他的话吧，弗朗吉。”安东尼奥神色冰冷地说：“正好，我和他有点事要说。”

不得不承认，安东尼奥对于奢侈确实有一种独到的见解。在他长期居住的房屋里，总是到处陈设着拘谨中不失华丽的古典风格家具；座椅和床铺上则堆满了以深红色为主调的织物，阿拉伯人的毛毯，来自遥远东方的丝绸、锦缎，还有他尤其喜爱的一种羽毛质感的椅垫。罗德里赫看出来，他已经在这里居住了不少日子，直到家具和软垫、绫罗绸缎都按他的喜好从新布置安设过了，这让奥地利人很不开心。  
安东尼奥过去时常把金制器皿放在上面，然后对对此不以为然的罗德里赫和克里斯蒂亚诺说，这才是他的祖国真正的颜色。  
房门正中央从前镶嵌着腓力二世陛下赐予他的纹章，现在却是古铜色的花环，上面刻着太阳王年轻时的面孔，长卷发像星星一样散开，让自诩神圣天命的中欧人看了便攥紧拳头。  
紫眼睛的先生看看已经关闭的大门，又回头望望他曾经——准确的说是近二百年以来的盟友，摘下眼镜后略显普通的脸上流淌着沉静典雅的气度。  
“那么，您想跟我谈论些什么呢，大笨蛋先生？”

想到要把罗德里赫留在自己存放信件的房间就让弗朗西斯心烦意乱，他来不及放下手里的羊皮纸，就命令安东尼奥把沉迷音乐的小少爷带到随便什么一件有管风琴或者钢琴的大客厅里，不要让他在此地久留。他差遣了几个仆人(训练有素的那种)去罗德里赫和安东尼奥所在的房间外听着，然后自己坐在安东尼奥所坐的背靠窗户的椅子上，四肢摊开，腰椎抵在柔软的靠垫上。  
他展开手中的纸条。看了看，攥成一团，扔到一边。他从胸口装怀表的地方取出一把钥匙，打开左手边第三个抽屉，拿出里面的一个天鹅绒匣子，搬开一堆写着英文的信封，把钥匙插进去。  
安东尼奥大概永远不会想到他求之不得的东西就放在触手可及的地方，只是英语的鞭子就把曾经不可一世的阿拉贡雄狮驯服了。他一边打开尘封的盒子，一边胡思乱想，在静室里情不自禁地笑出了声。  
“亲爱的弗朗西斯。”  
盒子里都是纸页，写的很密的纸页，但不像是信笺，没有开头人名，没有结尾致辞，只是写满了分行罗列的定义和概念，题头上含糊地加了这个名字，这个亲昵的重音符加在字母e上，和工整的笔迹格格不入。好像……一本笔记，却在本该是标题的地方加了一个信件式的开头?  
弗朗西斯闭上眼。那个有些佝偻的身形就在他肩头后面，从未离去。  
那是七十年前的巴黎，温暖的一个下午。法兰西的宰相，红衣服的僧侣，放弃俗世享乐的贵族，法兰西学院四十把椅子的创立者，正来回踱着步，向精挑细选出的几位贵族倾囊相授自己的一切智慧。他们即将成为使节，去往维也纳、华沙、伦敦；去往君士坦丁堡，斯德哥尔摩，还有，让在座的年轻人想想就打寒战的地方，莫斯科和勃兰登堡。弗朗西斯觉得没必要让这些本就精通礼节的贵族少爷，像上公学一样在这里踌躇三个月；但他的宰相坚持一定要让他们学习外交，甚至亲自授课，邀请弗朗西斯旁听。  
主教座堂里的彩色玻璃精美绝伦，塞纳河畔出了阳光，空气里有安静的微尘，让人昏昏欲睡。没有课本，只有主教冗长的声音在圣母院深不见底的回廊里断断续续，好像也沾上了彩色拼贴图案的光泽。  
“有些植物在地下没多久就会抽枝发芽，但也有些东西蛰伏了很久才产生效果。”老师的长袍盖过脚背，学生们的紧身袜勾出脚踝的曲线：“不断谈判的人最终会找到合适的时机来达到他的目的，即使没有达到，至少可以说他在了解世界上的事态发展的同时，也没有损失什么。”②  
……还有，他记忆里老人的声音突然鲜活起来，眼角有皱纹的脸转向金发男人的脸，在他面前几乎俯下身来：弗朗西斯，你知道，这在国家的交往中并不是没有什么意义。上帝只管辖人臣而不管辖国家，国家不得永生，救赎唯有当下。  
紫色的墨水写在黄色的旧纸页上，最名贵的纸张也禁不住岁月的洗礼，有几张边角已经卷起来，更多的脆而发皱，好像被水浸泡过。一百年来，足以纵横基督教世界的智慧，就写在这样一些旧纸页上。  
战争不是目的，只是手段。但红衣主教也没有传授他回避战争的恐惧，为了红袍和绣着鸢尾花的披风能席卷一切，他一次次脱下又穿上戎装。  
他不惜在条约里设下陷阱，他可以对亚瑟·柯克兰笑脸相迎，对贝瓦尔德用之即弃，所有一切只为了以河流、山脉、海洋，重新划分欧陆的疆域。  
当俄罗斯帝国潮升时，就会吞没乌克兰广袤的平原。当勃兰登堡兴盛，就会攻击雄鸡，扑杀凤凰。这是世界上所有相邻相依的国家的命运。几百年来，哈布斯堡家族的两个王朝包围了他的南方、北方、东方，鸢尾花与双头鹰注定一战，再战，再战，因为谁也不敢在另一个的注视下安心修筑工事，发展民生。直到藤蔓缠绕，鹰爪无力挣扎之前，他都不敢停手。③  
他多久没和西班牙人一起躺在夜空底下，然后露出一个发自真心的微笑了？他掠夺南尼德兰大片的土地，又在亚瑟和霍兰德架在脖颈的长剑下签署把他们归还时，为什么不敢看西班牙人得意洋洋的眼睛？安东尼奥什么时候带起了女人一样的沉重金饰，建起了一座又一座宗教裁判所，看着他时眼神凶戾只剩血色?  
他和黑头发的贵族少年，曾经亲如兄弟，现在皇室也用血亲维系；他们作为人的感情去了哪里，他却也早就失去概念了。  
总之，他习惯了虚情假意，嬉皮笑脸，置若罔闻，似懂非懂，以及大智若愚。——特别是在面对安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多和罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦的时候。  
他并非不爱他们，他并非五脏六腑不感到因为贫弱和自然灾害带来的那种楚痛，就像人类的慢性病一样，总在下雨天突然发作。但，就像他的教父阿尔芒·德·黎塞留枢机主教说的那样，凡人凡善良死后会升入天堂，罪人凡邪恶死后会降入地狱。红衣主教自己呢，要是死后无论走到圣彼得还是撒旦面前，都需要好好辩白一番，因为他既善良又邪恶。他苦命的旧情人，奥尔良的小姑娘呢，大概不管天使在梦中显灵是强装的还是确有其事，都会在天堂和但丁的贝雅特丽齐相会。所有这些他爱过的人之后，只剩他自己，不老不死，却也不得永生，只能在尘世寻找救赎。  
那时他还不知道，很多年以后，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦会在街垒和雨果的书里找到另一种救赎。1701年其时，他的救赎是训练舰船，统率骑兵，陪皇上打猎，任凭新生的王朝杀死腐朽的王朝，有时也刺穿他敌人的心脏。但那时，他们不会死，而是会爬起来，寻找其他人，用长枪和短剑为他们祈祷。

“先生，”一个的粗犷男人敲开木门，走进葡萄牙皇宫中的一间吸烟室。他穿着海盗式样的衣服，脸上却显露出那个时代为数不多识字读写的有钱人才能露出的老谋深算，措辞也是英格兰南部温柔俏皮的贵族英语：“刚接到了霍兰德老爷的来信。”  
“事情进行得怎么样?”  
“很顺利，他们加急赶路，没出几天就从阿利坎特赶到了巴达霍斯。现在，大概已经来到葡萄牙，不出几天就能在里斯本和老爷们相会了。”  
“罗德里赫呢?”  
“还没接到来信。不过，我们倒是用不那么文雅的手段，打探到了一点风声。”  
咣当一声，一枚金币被他从苍白纤细的手上甩出，准准地降落在肃立桌前的假海盗面前。满脸疤痕和狂野的粗眉都遮不住年轻人金发下的俊俏容貌，他的脸型瘦窄，下唇内收，一副标准的盎格鲁撒克逊人的短鼻梁、深眼窝。细长的眼睛不算太大，却炯炯有神。又一阵轻快的声响，宽松的白裤子和鞋带缠得乱七八糟的靴子也翘到了木桌上，红衣服的金发青年双手抱臂，眼神自上而下，像冰冷的绿光浇筑在来人身上：“快说。老子雇你来是为了像个娘娘腔一样支支吾吾吗?”  
“是，柯克兰先生。”海盗的络腮胡抖动，跪了下来，“我们收买了一个线人，是那位您曾经接待过的金发小男孩的仆人。发回的密信说，宫里大张旗鼓，车马也已备好，就等神圣罗马帝国国王的次子出发了。”  
“你那边呢？”亚瑟·柯克兰回过头，向覆盖在黑暗中的房间角落问道。“‘国王’陛下的接驾准备得怎么样了？”  
“你现在倒是有几分幕后黑手的风范。”一个声音懒洋洋地传来，“可是就这点能耐还轮不到你使唤我，柯克兰。”  
“对不起。”英格兰人从唇缝间挤出声音，仿若梦呓，又伴着嘲笑的意味：“我还真要谢谢你，除了里斯本，哪还有第二座适合为皇帝陛下④的亲儿子打开关口的要塞？你为了兄弟可还真是无所不能啊，卡里埃多。”  
“你为了我那可爱的弟弟也够无所不能的。”男人的眼眶本就红得惊人，不笑时眼角略微下垂，点缀着的泪痣，竟然和伊比利亚半岛流行的流泪圣母像有点相似。只是此时巨大的绿色瞳仁中透出的不是悲悯而是邪气的快乐：“现在他大不如以前，这样做有必要吗？”  
英格兰人没有回答，而是发出了古怪的笑声，就像一个突然被逗笑却不敢表现出来的无比严肃的老人似的。  
“‘查理三世’万岁。”英国人不常发笑，但他笑起来的时候，几乎总是神经质的，偏执的，疯狂的。明明可以换上法国式、德国式的华丽衣服，却穿着袖子都扯烂了的破破烂烂的上衣的偏执；明明脸上还留着改旗易帜留下的伤痕，却不用脂粉或胶布遮掩一下，眼睛视力只是有点失焦，倒戴上了大大的黑眼罩的疯狂。眼罩上还被他亲自针脚胡乱地绣上了红色的十字，可惜在黑布衬托下倒像凝固的血块。  
“万岁，我亲爱的新教徒。”克里斯蒂亚诺拖着手里的酒杯，像女人那样慢慢地、优雅地站起来，然后走过来，双臂像鸟一样张开，酒杯里的红色液体危险地晃动着。他露出的笑容在昏暗光线中也还是那么忧伤，却在空气中留下一线诡秘的颤音，他的脊背得意地微微后仰，玫瑰花似的领口在酒液红色光斑的映照下如遇到春风一般抖动起来。⑤

①只是黎塞留到路易十四时期。他们不喜欢国际会议!  
②是从真的黎塞留的著作上机翻过来的……一个彩蛋是黎塞留的确是世界上第一个创立外交培训机构的人。  
③在1648年《威斯特伐利亚和约》以后的法西11年战争中，两个对手就像被打得昏头昏脑的拳击手一样在几乎耗尽体力的情况下紧紧抓住对方，而不能将另一方打倒……法国人的好运到来，英国在克伦威尔统治下重振海军和陆军，选择时机加入冲突，终于使天平开始不利于倒霉的西班牙。  
④欧洲的皇帝和国王是不一样的，King/roi就是国王，Emperor/Empereur是皇帝。法国历史上，由于查理曼大帝曾被罗马教皇加冕，建立查理曼帝国，所以称皇帝；神圣罗马帝国皇帝也是一样加冕后称为皇帝（所以仏奥是精神上的兄弟233）。但1648年神圣罗马帝国内诸侯根据《威斯特伐利亚和约》拥有独立的外交权力，皇帝不得干涉诸侯内政，帝国重要事务由帝国议会决定；瑞士、荷兰直接独立不再对帝国负法律责任。实际上帝国处于分离崩析的境地，皇位被哈布斯堡家族掌控。  
⑤写着写着突然发现这篇文时间线有些混乱。1700年底（预谋已久）的路易十四就在凡尔赛宫宣布安茹公爵继承西班牙及其殖民地王位，1701年战争实际上在法奥间展开，勃兰登堡-普鲁士、汉诺威随之对法宣战，大部分德意志邦国、葡萄牙、英国以及尼德兰联省共和国承认“查理三世”。1702年春天奥、英、荷正式对法宣战，（应该是同年）英国将神罗皇帝的次子查理送至葡萄牙，但他只在1704-1711年占领了加泰罗尼亚。在西班牙王位继承战争期间，查理三世的父亲和哥哥先后去世，于是他又加冕成为了神圣罗马帝国皇帝，失去了继承西班牙王位的权利。（他也是奥地利的玛利亚·特蕾西亚的父亲。）  
这里写成了1701年几位就开始搞事了。当然实际上出于害怕法国霸权的考虑，说是英、荷组建了这次反法同盟也不为过。英国是最重视欧陆均势的国家，在结束西班牙王位继承战争的《乌得勒支和约》中，第一次将均势即check and balance原则明文写入了国际条约中。（这是考点，记下来）  
作者笔力/考据能力不够，大家就当是国家们对时间不敏感，和史实有很大出入吧……TAT

5.光荣之国  
“在整个欧洲的历史上，奥地利家族风光无限①，独一无二，前无先例，现在看来恐怕也后无来者。”安东尼奥双手合十，手肘撑在膝盖上，手指动来动去：“罗德里赫，我们是如何让赛迪克痛哭流涕，你我联手，甚至征战遥远的波罗的海……你还记得吗?”  
罗德里赫只是抱臂，望着他。“你想说什么?”  
“我们是这片大陆上最纯洁的国家，恪守古老的信义，遵从上帝的旨意，维护王冠的荣耀。直到今天，西班牙的每一个男人都以成为步兵和修士而感到光荣，西班牙的每一个女人都以虔诚为唯一的道德准则①。可是我们得到了什么？福祉？卡斯蒂亚连年旱灾，中德意志狼烟四起，税收减少，连领主们都拖欠进项。”  
“我看出你想劝我如何放弃了。”罗德里赫打断他，“可是——”  
安东尼奥抓住他的双臂，把他拉到自己身前，鼻尖顶着他高耸的鼻骨，然后极其轻柔而极其缓慢地用饱满的浅紫色嘴唇触碰了他绯红的长方形下唇。情感笨拙的日耳曼人被这突如其来的亲吻惊呆了，甚至没有来得及推开他——礼貌教育他即使是接吻时也应该谨慎回应，不可粗俗行事。  
一般来说，西班牙人习惯热情地贴上别人的脸颊，留下响亮的一声问候，但今天，面对曾经托付身后的战士，安东尼奥的吻是无声的，他的嘴贴在奥地利人冰凉干燥的嘴唇上，舌尖扫过洁白无瑕的齿缝，却未曾像热恋的情人那样难舍难分，寻揽胜地。那是一个进攻意味的轻吻，一个恳求意味的长吻，带着打断他的目的，让一向以贵族从不在人前失态自居的奥地利人情不自禁地把手放到他肩上，抓住他过于宽松的外衣。几乎到他的指甲要隔着塔夫绸衬衫在安东尼奥手臂上留下抓痕了，西班牙人才放开他，绿眼睛在他头颅的投影和阳光的反射中清澈饱满。  
“罗德里赫，”安东尼奥呢喃着对他说，“不要战争。战争是上帝对我们的惩罚，不是奖励。”  
即使再共同居住上百年，西班牙人的德语恐怕仍是如此生硬，因为他的母语元音构成过于简单，对于法国和德国大地上许多常用的音节都只能臆想。罗德里赫做过徒劳的尝试，直到一年前也还是会不厌其烦地纠正他太过可笑的错误；直到今天，他最后一次听见那亲昵的、仍然令人发笑的口语，才感觉到异乡回音中响彻的那份温柔。每一个词都是口齿不清的，每一个节奏组都是缠绵悱恻的，每一句话的语尾都是似落未落的。如今唇亡齿寒，就连这生活中让他嘲笑取乐的小小对象也终于消失不见。  
“我可以让出我心爱的海洋。”小巧的栗色鼻尖顶着他的面颊，“我知道你想要什么，罗德里赫……我会允许神圣罗马的商团在意大利的港口通航，允许他们踏足非洲，远赴美洲……”  
他轻而慢地，稳而缓地，把安东尼奥抓住自己领口的手指分开，握在掌心，放下，松开。  
“我给你一次机会，安东尼奥。”罗德里赫不会流泪。了解他的人都知道，他不会流泪，不会大笑，不会动怒，只会祈祷。但安东尼奥比其他人都更了解他，安东尼奥知道，现在那双微阖的紫眼睛里流淌的失神，已经是他能露出的最接近流泪的表情了；他的五官初看顶多称得上古典，但在凝视凡人会发现诸多不完美的距离，却越发耐人寻味，眼目的距离、比例、深度，都宛如无缺憾的天神。那双时常饮酒的双目之下，没有一丝细纹，没有不健康的青色，此刻却佛失去了月桂树的阿波罗，只是因为睫毛覆盖了绯红的眼睑，就流露出一丝哀伤。  
“五天后……五天后，英王邀请他的远戚，高贵的利奥波德一世的次子查理拜访伦敦。从那里，他虽然不会踏足波旁王室的土地，但谁也无法阻止他乘船去往你兄弟的家乡。”奥地利人的声音像羽毛缓缓落在华贵的波斯地毯上，“我不想威胁你，我的安东尼奥。查理是你先王的外甥，菲利普·安茹公爵的表亲。他完全有权继承卡斯蒂亚的桂冠。”  
安东尼奥的手又攀上了黑发青年的腰带，眉毛挑了起来：“罗德里赫呀，罗德里赫。你总能把威胁说的冠冕堂皇，我都不好意思拒绝你。”

“你树敌太多了。”罗德里赫终于找到了一个拒绝他贴得更近的机会，往后退了几步，后踵撞到了桌子：“别忘了，先生，你的宿敌几乎也都是我的敌人。你虽然体体面面，却难保他们是否有所谓情操，不做趁人之危的事。你的新朋友遭人不齿，倘若战败，你也将颜面尽失。”  
“我是为了你。”他恳切地说，然后才意识到自己多言了。于是一阵长久的沉默突如其来。  
“我知道。”罗德里赫戴上手套，摸了摸他的脸，黑眼圈即使在小麦色的皮肤上也重得突兀：“我期待在和平的岁月里再和你相见，安东尼奥。不管过了多少年，不管还将过多少年。”

“我是为了你呀，安东尼奥。”修长纤细的手指拿着黑棋的国王，踢倒了环绕在它身边的白色棋子。亚瑟·柯克兰把被白棋吞噬、放在棋盘边缘的黑方棋子拿到已经尸体横陈的象棋盘中央，每拿起一只棋子都要说出一个名字：“你的财富属于我，不属于亲爱的弗朗吉。阿尔萨斯，敦刻尔克，弗朗什孔泰③……”  
他拿起白棋的主教，好像女巫看水晶球一般仔细凝视着雕刻得栩栩如生的棋子。  
“……现在又是西班牙全国。你的野心配不上这么广袤的土地，弗朗西斯。我花费了一百年一十三年，也才捞了些角子，简直就像捡腐肉的秃鹫。你凭什么拿走属于我的东西？”  
“喂，”坐在他对面的青年不高兴地从嘴中取下烟斗，同样是一头金发，但颜色比柯克兰蓬乱的短发更浅，在烟雾中呈现出冷色调的质感：“别自说自话，弄坏了我的棋子，柯克兰。这幅象棋可是很贵的。”  
英格兰人好像没听见霍兰德说话。他低着头，继续摆弄着棋子。“你说，击败弗朗西斯和安东尼奥之后，咱们要哪块土地好？我想要一座密西西比河口的城市……但听人说那儿没什么种植园，也没有几个据点……”  
“你倒是比唐吉诃德还仗义天涯。”霍兰德从他手里抢走了棋盘，“我们的敌人是弗朗西斯，不是安东尼奥。光荣革命的时候，那个唯唯诺诺的软蛋不是也靠到了你这边吗？为什么要把好不容易用钱骗来的朋友推开？少一个敌人就是少让一艘船出海，回来的时候，就是少修理一艘军舰，我的海盗头子。”  
“……既然两个我最讨厌的家伙联手了，也许我应该向安东尼奥要点他更心疼的宝贝。”亚瑟还像画家陶醉在自己的作品里，直到霍兰德向他伸出手，才恋恋不舍地最后看了一眼主教棋子紫水晶镶嵌的眼睛，把它交了出去，暴露出超凡的一心二用能力：“你怎么会有这么奢侈的东西？”  
“想知道答案吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺·卡里埃多摇摇晃晃地走过来，“这幅象棋本来是送给我弟弟的国王的。他定做了一艘船——呃，一艘纯金打造的船——想在上面摆满这些玩意儿……但是船还没造好，可怜的傻瓜国王就去世了，他也交不出最后一笔款项。所以，现在这东西就归霍兰德所有了。他有整整一柜子呢。”  
霍兰德递给他一支卷烟，打断了说话语气总是有点夸张、略带陶醉的葡萄牙人。“你去干什么了？”  
“给罗马诺做饭。”亚麻色的手掌里划开一支火柴，把另外两人毫无血色的脸也映照得有了一丝生机。  
“你太仁慈了，”戴围巾的男人说，戴眼罩的那个则又开始喃喃自语：“要我说，那小子对吃的东西太挑剔。就像他弟弟一样。我不管他们是不是罗马的后裔，这可不是什么好习惯。”  
“他是罗德里赫的下臣。”葡萄牙人闭着眼睛，平静地说，“我也曾是。我放心不下他们。”  
而亚瑟还在用眼神和手势摆弄空中看不见的沙盘。“一艘金船……我和世界上所有能造出金船的黄金，也只隔着35万陆军……我有7万人，加上霍兰德的十万人，罗德里赫有10万，勃/兰/登/堡那家伙还有3万……万尼亚不可能理会你，安东尼奥的几万人又能为你做什么呢？弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯，你总是让我心惊肉跳。但你面对的是我，亚瑟·柯克兰。我的同盟。④我会让你明白的。”

凡尔赛宫。镜厅。巴黎郊外的春色无与伦比，但这人造的美景却还是更胜一筹。罗德里赫的身影和尽数由褐色、绿色、白色大理石砌起的回廊格格不入，他身上的发丝、尘土、衣服的面料、女仆干洗这些昂贵衣物时留下的柏油气味，都好像属于遥远的另一片土地，而与奢靡的法式雕塑、盛开的百合花朵和光滑的玻璃镜面产生不可调和的冲突，前者威武庄严，不苟言笑；后者试图用柔情动人，柔情里也不是没有暗器。  
“我会为你收回南尼德兰的所有要塞，废除那里的苛税。两位国王已经决定，从下月起，将废除法兰西与西班牙王国之间的一切贸易方面的税收。”法国人昂着头。他的脖颈有些酸痛——但大概不会有罗德里赫的太阳穴那样剧痛——神/圣/罗/马的来使眉心皱成暴雨来临前的乌云，眼睛里有两团已经在酝酿的狂风。罗德里赫看起来正在打算用小提琴的琴弓把弗朗西斯勒死。但相比毫不掩饰的恼火，他的声音却亲切得令人害怕。  
“你不是想让我尝尝凡尔赛宫的佳肴吗，弗朗西斯？在如此漂亮的客厅里谈论金钱或是权力这么庸俗的话题，可不像你的风格。”  
罗德里赫面带讽刺。弗朗西斯眼睑跳动，只是下意识地还在微笑。安东尼奥站在旁边，假装不以为然，仿佛那两人谈论的不是他的土地一样。随着弗朗西斯的动作，他拿出的带有太阳王签名的诏书，罗德里赫苍白透明的指尖，指尖碰到那个法语名字，细细地抚摸，又拿过信封用触觉检验火漆印的真实程度，都让安东尼奥心脏剧痛。  
西班牙的心脏出了问题，在偌大无人的宫殿里，在二百年来纵横欧洲的政治家、外交家心里，已经不是一个秘密。但除了安东尼奥自己，没有人知道那到底是什么感觉。  
凡人老去的时候，脊背弯曲皮肤起皱；他青春不再的那天，四肢百骸完好无损而心脏剧痛，几乎无力站立，他便误以为自己只是一时间犯了心病，仍然年富力强、健壮有力。  
安东尼奥不写日记。如果他有罗马诺或是未来某位朋友的闲情逸致的话，或许会这样描述：我的身体知道问题出在卡斯蒂亚而不是遥远的海外省。但我的头颅其时并不知悉真相。  
如果弗朗西斯或者罗德里赫知道安东尼奥感到的是怎样的痛苦，大概就变成了：“上帝啊，我没有想到国家们的痛苦原来也各不相同。我以为所有人都会……我只是不敢告诉他们……感觉到自己的脊梁上有另一个心脏在往外生长，而我无能为力……”“有时我脱下衣服，发现青春美貌众叛亲离，鲜血和暗疮取而代之。如果能保持皮肤的完好无缺示人，我想还是内脏官能的逐渐腐烂好解释得多。⑤”  
他们在漫长生命里学会了隐藏自己，因而对彼此的慢性病一无所知。现在，一个皮肤腐烂的男人和一个心脏多生的男人走在前面，他只能捂着心脏，跪在地上，希望自己享受那两人的痛楚。

①据网络资料，19世纪以前并没有“哈布斯堡家族”这个称呼，而是叫做“奥地利家族”，比如路易十四的母亲作为西班牙公主称“奥地利的安妮”。  
②在卡斯蒂利亚“当兵是一种合乎时尚而又有利可图的行业，不仅对绅士如此，对全体人民亦然。”另外，也有在网络上读到过，相对于法式宫廷对女性的要求，西班牙宫廷非常保守，导致路易十四的皇后玛丽·特蕾莎并不适应。（这位皇后当时也称奥地利的玛丽亚·特蕾莎，但历史上称西班牙的玛利亚·特蕾莎，奥地利的玛利亚·特蕾莎是黑塔里出场的玛利亚·特蕾西亚女王）  
③法国在三十年战争中取得阿尔萨斯，英国护国主时期取得敦刻尔克，但克伦威尔去世后又被卖给法国（这里先认为因为亚瑟已经有很重的殖民思想了，所以，抢到了就是自己的，觉得是被弗朗抢了233）。遗产战争中取得弗朗什孔泰，后来在英国干涉下又退还给安东尼奥，前面一直在纠结的南尼德兰的一部分。（另外，当时米兰和卢森堡也是西王的财产，查理二世的金船也是真的……东尼儿家大业大）  
④这个数字是在1710年陆军人数的基础上编的，因为原本数据统计有很多失误，那个年代并没有很多职业军人，都是雇佣兵，在战争初期和中期就能变化很大。从书上知道的是参加西班牙王位继承战争的陆军有4-7万英国人及雇佣军，超过十万荷兰军队。海军上1689年英国有100主力舰，法国120，尼德兰联邦66；1739年英国124，法国50，西班牙34，尼德兰联邦49。另外葡萄牙海军也为反法同盟提供支持。  
⑤记得很喜欢的A大的一篇法奥就是小少爷遭遇生化危机（误）困境表现在身体上的设定，突然忘记文名了，特此注明。这里私设如山，但是确实许多书籍和论文也会用身体来比喻国家的变迁（包括大番茄心脏病的设定，是因为马德里的财政农业等本就有严重的问题，直接来自于大国的兴衰）。我的理解是，弗朗吉受启蒙运动影响最深，因此是“另一个心脏”；而小少爷的一个困境人尽皆知另一个困境（封建专制）则压到萨拉热窝事件才正式爆发……所以会认为内里变质不如神罗众叛亲离带来的暗疮痛苦。

5.5  
“Well,”安东尼奥手底下夹着酒瓶，顽强地耸了耸肩，没来由地跳出一句英语：“Here we are. 和平年代。无比和平。”  
“你一定是在说笑话吧。”费力地跟在他身后的黑发紫眸的青年说，震惊地瞪大了双眼。“你能不能走得慢一点，安东尼奥？”  
“你老了，罗德里赫。”西班牙人不客气地说，夹着人字拖的窄瘦双脚仍然迈动得飞快：“快点，你以前最爱的小家伙们在等着你呢。”  
“我们就不能坐公交车吗？”  
“坐公交车让那两个家族树的化身看见？”安东尼奥回过头，脸颊在逆光中镶嵌了一轮金粉色的边缘：“不不，亲爱的小少爷。我们已经够倒霉得了，再让那两个快过时了的家伙笑话，我们就无地自容了。”  
“你真是行事反复，捉摸不透。”穿T恤衫和牛仔裤的奥地利人，却像最老派的绅士一样，优雅地掏出白手帕擦了擦汗，让路过的几个年轻人好奇地侧目。他正了正眼镜，终于艰难地追上了安东尼奥：“和平？想想看有多少捷克人会从布拉格涌到维也纳……！和平！你这个智商堪忧的笨蛋先生。”

6.红鹰之国  
“罗德里赫说了什么？”弗朗西斯从侍从手里接过精致的瓷器托盘，端起镀金手柄的茶杯。休息室里也有镜子，弗朗西斯修长的身形倒映在壁炉的上方，透着阳光温暖发亮的质感。  
“没什么，”安东尼奥拿起一块马卡龙，咬了一口，吐了吐舌头，赶紧转头要来一杯浓茶：“不过，看起来你又要独自面对整个欧洲了，弗朗西斯。”  
“我现在有你了，还不算太糟。”弗朗西斯大概是全世界唯一一个能把嘲讽当补丁打在宽慰上，还看起来天衣无缝的人。安东尼奥耸了耸肩，把头埋在咖啡杯里。  
“我唯一担心的是，”弗朗西斯咳嗽了一声，继续像老师对打着哈欠的学生一样，用教训的语气诉说：“巴伐利亚那小子，我明明给他写了信，他却不知道跑到哪里去了。也许我应该——”  
“什么东西？”安东尼奥突然问。  
“什么？”法语与西语里的疑问词有相同的拼写，却有不同的发音。弗朗西斯和安东尼奥各执一词，法国人的头转向西班牙人，西班牙人的手臂则举着快空了的杯子转向窗外。  
一只欧洲南方不太常见的黑鹰。准确地说，在森林覆盖的地区之外，这样雄美健壮的生灵和油光水滑的红棕色羽毛就几乎是闻所未闻的。如果不是宫外就有广袤的森林，弗朗西斯见过贵族们狩猎它的小得多的远亲；此刻他恐怕还需忙于安慰手边的仆人管家们不要惊慌。  
让他瞳孔缩小的是，那只黑鹰在他心爱的造价不菲的窗台上停了下来，橙色的短喙敲打着他从威尼斯定制，小心翼翼运往马赛的花窗；它粉红色的眼睛盯着弗朗西斯和安东尼奥，就像最伶俐的信使，不害怕人也没有恐吓他人的动作；而是歪着头，白色薄膜在眼皮上翻了翻，摆出讨好但不谦卑的姿态。  
“把它赶走。”弗朗西斯皱着眉说。和白鸽还有公鸡关系密切的鸟类之友对猛禽有一种生理性厌恶。  
“等一下，弗朗吉，”安东尼奥把茶杯递给一个白头发的年轻人，从他拖着的银盘里拿了一块蛋糕，走向窗边：“虽然长得不像……但这好像真的是一只信鸽。你看它的脚环。”  
“开窗。”弗朗西斯挥了挥手。那只巨大的黑鸟，温驯地扇动在室内不足以搅乱光线的翅膀，扑棱着落在他前伸的手臂上。果然，如安东尼奥所说，它抬起了脚，示意弗朗西斯解下金环上拴着的灰色亚麻布小包。  
“是一封信。”安东尼奥第一个走过去，解开布包，读到：“没有信封。我拒不承认安茹公爵为西班牙国王，这些土地本应为巴伐利亚选帝侯所有。若查理大公不全数继承先王的财产，作为大同盟①的成员之一，我将尽我应尽的一切战争义务……您亲爱的……勃/兰/登/堡敬上。”  
他茫然地抬起头。弗朗西斯正甩着酸痛的肩膀，挤着一边眼睛凑过来。  
“勃/兰/登/堡是谁啊？”  
弗朗西斯有点惊讶地看着他。  
“德国人，斯拉夫人，波罗的海人，在我看来长得都差不多。”安东尼奥皱着眉把信塞到他手上，“我能分清瓦修和……那个，萨克森家的那个，叫什么来着？——我能分清瓦修和菲利克斯就很不容易了好吗！”  
“就是那个老围着费里西安诺和罗马诺打转的家伙，这么高，白头发，比他们兄弟俩还要年轻一点。”弗朗西斯在自己头顶的位置比了比：“真亏你这么贵人多忘事，安东尼奥。”  
“呃……条/顿/骑/士/团？”迷迷糊糊的南欧人眨了眨他的眼睛②，“伊丽莎白常说起他。但从没提过他以怎样的名字横行于世……她只是一直重复着，一个人类的名字，叫……”  
“基尔伯特·贝什米特。③”弗朗西斯的眼睛眯成一条闪动的金线，他骨节分明的手指把信纸翻到背面，拼出了这个他也说不上到底听说过几次的名字。“天啊，这字真够烂的。”  
“等等，所以这个叫基尔伯特的家伙要和我打仗？”西班牙人的脑细胞从午睡醒来，正在打哈欠。  
“一般人比起名字会更关心这个问题吧。”弗朗西斯揶揄道，“你要怎么办，可怜的小安东尼？”  
“我觉得我们应该见见他。”安东尼奥盯着打开的窗户：“伊丽莎白说他长相让人忧愁，品格粗俗，做事放荡随便。——如果真的是那样的话，咱们就偷偷溜走。”  
“所以说，不要太关注人类的那层身份，多看看我们作为使臣肩负的巧舌如簧的那一面，好吗？”弗朗西斯捂住面孔，顷刻，又放下手，露出一副苦笑：“作为人类的互相攻击，或是无端的夸赞，都是命运上就有所牵连的人才会做的事。比如你我，安东尼奥。”  
“噢，”安东尼奥似听非听：“就像柯克兰又讨厌我又讨厌你，弗朗吉，但他讨厌你是因为从小就认识你，讨厌我是因为我比他有钱？”  
弗朗西斯强忍住没反驳他。“也许我需要写一封回信。那只鹰呢？这封信是从哪寄来的？”  
他看着刚刚打算鱼贯而出的仆人们又折返回来，抬着一只精致的用于非洲鹦鹉的小笼子，红黑色的巨鹰委屈地从玉石镶嵌的金属条中间探出头来，确实被这只能发生在法兰西的滑稽场景逗笑了。很好，就这样吧，他拍拍手，把它看好了，直到我写完一封语法毫无错误、书法也无比精致的回信为止。——不，安东尼奥，我说他书法不佳，绝对没有比你还差的意思。也不需要你告诉那些王公贵族。我亲自来写就好。  
夜幕落下来，凡尔赛宫北方的森林里蝉鸣阵阵，漆黑的鸟群在宝石蓝色的夜幕中受惊而起，四下逃逸。

“伊莎姐姐，”棕发少年跪在匈牙利女人膝头，小巧的脑袋放在女仆带着阳光味道的白色衬裙上，绿色衣袖包裹的手臂无力地垂下。美丽的棕发女孩拿着一本匈牙利文的书，但并没有在读书，而是用书挡住自己的面孔，露出狭长深邃的绿眼睛。平时她的表情总是比男子还坚毅强硬，现在却把手放在少年温热却瘦得脊柱突出的后颈上，怜惜中带着无奈地用手摩挲他的脊背。  
“我心里很难受。头晕，想吐。”他用拉丁语一字一句地说，“就好像，就好像……亲人正遭遇危险一样。”  
伊丽莎白·海德莉薇看着给了自己欧洲人姓氏的征服者的孩子，拿起过马扎尔人沉重阔剑的手满是伤痕，沾满鲜血，却不愿过大的力量弄痛总是生病的费里西安诺，停下了拍打他的动作。“就像当年爷爷离开时那样吗?”  
“是的，就像那样。”他盯着伊丽莎白裙子上的花边：“但不如已经发生的事情那样痛苦，而是有什么事要在未来发生了。哥哥他……一定也感受到了。”  
年轻女人的嘴角抿紧了。但她的双臂只是无声地示意意大利人跪坐起来，然后伸手到腰后撤去系得过紧的腰封。裙子如枯萎的花朵瘫倒在地，她穿着长衫式的宽松内衣跨出一步，把裙子提起来，扔到堆放换洗衣物的木盆里。“睡吧，费里西安诺。”她把蜡烛端到一束鸢尾花旁：“你哥哥和几个其他人一起回西班牙去了。不会有事的。”  
“你会陪着我吗，姐姐?”他睁着巨大的金色眼睛。因为平日总是睡眼朦胧的样子，那浅色虹膜里反射的夜光猛然让端着烛光的手抖动了一下。  
“会的。”女孩爬上松软但补了又补的棉麻床铺，吻了吻在头顶自然分开的细软发丝下露出的额头：“没事的，费里西。睡一觉吧，罗德里赫会很快回来。”

法国和神圣罗马帝国的边界。斯特拉斯堡。  
罗德里赫骑在马上。他不擅长也不爱骑马——因此法/国先生极为善解人意地没有为他准备马车，而是使用男人就应该亲自骑马，看看沿途法国乡村景色之类莫名其妙的理由，拉着罗德里赫一路三天跋涉到了边境。安东尼奥倒是在凡尔赛宫外一直停放着一辆华贵得惊人的马车，他嬉皮笑脸地征用了弗朗西斯的两匹骏马，沿路随便雇了个水平不佳的车夫，慢慢悠悠地跟在两人后面，好像一种奇特的监工。  
“伊丽莎白。”远远看到在风中飘扬的棕发，弗朗西斯策马加速，还没等白马停稳就翻身跳了下了，踮起脚轻吻一身黑色猎装的匈牙利人的手背。  
伊丽莎白的骑术比罗德里赫好得多——一半的时间里，他都在拼命地夹着那匹可怜的红色骏马的腹部，搞得它奔跑时不敢使出全力，走路时一惊一乍，为此挨了不少有气无力的鞭子。现在，看到自己的仆人前来迎接，他赶紧脱下手套，挥挥手，示意伊丽莎白扶自己下马。  
“罗德里赫，”绿眼睛的女孩忧心忡忡地扶住他的肩膀。“我不是一个人来的。那家伙……也在这里。”  
罗德里赫挑起眉毛。  
“还有……费里西安诺想来见见他们……所以……”她回过头，指指不远处一辆普普通通的出租马车。两个男人正从车上下来，白头发的普鲁士人穿一身简单的深色衣服，衬托得他活像一个全身没有任何黑色素沉淀的白化病人；棕色头发的少年战战兢兢，扶着白发男人搭在自己肩头的手。这一奇怪的组合让罗德里赫从手背到脑后都阵阵刺痛。  
“勃/兰/登/堡。”罗德里赫说。在生气之余更多了一分贵族之间居高临下的意味。伊丽莎白忙着向他道歉，片刻之中甚至忘记了对基尔伯特生气，或是帮罗德里赫向他生气。  
“哟，”基尔伯特完全不以为然。即使是路人只需多加关注一眼就能看出(自以为看出)他们之间的矛盾来自于巨大的差异：一个克己复礼，另一个对前者的嘲讽压制还有礼节都全盘无视，抗着炮筒和长剑就走了过来，身上有一种谁也说不出来的气质，几百年后才会被世人形容为“现代气息”。或着更糟，“嬉皮士气质”。  
“好久不见，弗朗西斯。”白发青年说出每个字时都咬牙切齿，好像能露出牙龈，奇妙地是看上去他只是一直在咧嘴微笑而已。“你想必已经收到本大爷的来信了，嗯?”  
“你我一直维持着良好的关系，小基尔，”弗朗西斯使出了长辈对晚辈说话的语气：“用人类来比喻的话，我们就是损友，偶尔会互相开玩笑，但归根结底还是朋友的那种好朋友。”  
“朋友不会相互打压排挤。”白发青年谈起国事时确实常常有种让他人惊叹的干练，但确实，还是有一种大部分人捉摸不透的粗糙。粗糙，却卓有成效。他解开外衣，从胸前的口袋里掏出一个黄色的信封，好像还带着身体的温度，递到弗朗西斯手里：“Voila④。我王——”  
“——勃兰登堡的腓特烈。”罗德里赫大声打断他。  
“对不起，什么?”基尔伯特皱着眉转过头来，就看见了伊丽莎白危险的眼神，但他还是顽强地说出了下半句话：“你这人怎么这么烦人啊?”  
“勃兰登堡的腓特烈。”罗德里赫的语气仿佛身后正有狂风卷起他的衣服，或者寒冷的冬天里吐息出口就凝结成霜：“他只是公爵，不是国王，基尔伯特⑤。”  
“他会是的。”基尔伯特向他眨了眨眼，换来伊丽莎白一个模仿呕吐的动作。“——总之，弗朗西斯，如果你不把米兰和卢森堡和尼德兰全部分给我、巴/伐/利/亚和罗德里赫，我就对你宣战。”他从骑兵式样的棉质裤装里掏出一个皮革制的记事本，看了一眼：“嗯，就是这样。”  
罗德里赫在他身后几乎要手舞足蹈。他挥舞着右臂，跺了跺脚。对奥地利人来说，这已经是手舞足蹈的表现了。但他大祭司弥撒式的轻微动作只招来了安东尼奥。西班牙人像个鬼魂一样轻飘飘地滑了过来，绕着比他身材略高的白发青年转了一圈，然后又打着转走到伊丽莎白身边，在她的左右脸颊上各留下一个吻，俯下身来，叫费里西安诺吻自己笑出了酒窝的脸颊。  
“安东尼奥哥哥，”意大利男孩在他面前细声细气，“你见过我哥哥了吗?他最近怎么样?”  
安东尼奥脸色变了一下，但没有说话。还是那副对孩子的逗引语气，用热情的意大利语，向他爱而不得的亚平宁土地问好。  
“弗朗西斯，”罗德里赫推开基尔伯特，走到他面前，“几十年来，路易十四的军队无止境地扩大，兼并不合情理的土地；圣克鲁主教屡屡抗令，僭越教皇。你已经引起了你的兄弟朋友，甚至那些新教徒的愤怒。请你再好好考虑一下吧。经书教你爱自己的国家，可没有教你贪得无厌。”  
“喂，那个安东尼奥，我给你一个忠告。”基尔伯特挥了挥手，虽然嘴上针锋相对，却亦步亦趋地跟着三人的脚步转过身去：“好好找找费里西的哥哥大人吧。还有，弗朗西斯……”  
法国人睁大眼睛。  
“不用费心给伊万·布拉金斯基写信了。你马上就该知道北方正在发生什么了——让我猜猜，加急的密信现在也该穿越黑森林，抵达法国关卡了吧？等你回到巴黎，可别忘了关照一下邮差。Au revoir!”  
他满心期待罗德里赫会回过头来反驳白发青年。但紫眼睛的男人只是叉着腰，回过头，尽管已经走出了四五米的距离，弗朗西斯还是从投落在他眼睛上的阴影里看出东欧人所言的都是事实。  
“你在这片大陆上不是一个孤独的国家，也不可能是，弗朗西斯。”他的声音顺风清晰传来，又或许只是国家的种种超凡之处让他的声音在弗朗西斯耳中格外洪亮：“与奥斯曼人的角力已经结束，北方的大战才刚拉开序幕。我军正养精蓄锐，你的盟友却苦陷囹圄，心力憔悴。放弃西班牙的王冠，否则，我们兵戎相见。”

①“大同盟”即“奥格斯堡同盟”，1688反对法国霸权的大部分欧洲国家组建，1688-1697打了整整九年。其实小少爷、露子当时还在和土叔打仗，所以仏仏的唯一盟友是……菲利克斯……  
②我其实也更支持主流的普爷和条/顿/骑/士/团不是一个人而是“征服者用了被征服者名字”的设定，不过我看过的部分本家没有给出恶友组在成为恶友之前的互动，也没有给出普西是什么时候认识的……之前虽然参加过许多共同的战争，但都是在不同战场各自为政，况且神罗家那么多人，回去翻了豆丁意呆利发现洪姐也是认不全的，个人感觉就算亲分和少爷之前是无限接近一个国家的关系，认不全人也很正常XD。  
③弗朗早就认识普爷了！在三十年战争期间他就开始孤立普爷了！他是装的！  
④法语，看。下文是法语的再见。当时各国皇室中间法语都比较流行。  
⑤1701年1月18日腓特烈一世在柯尼斯堡自己加冕为普鲁士国王，当时普鲁士还是勃兰登堡-普鲁士(通过联姻合并)。据说他通过秘密盟约承诺西班牙王位继承战争中协助反法同盟，向神圣罗马换取了未来承认普鲁士公国为王国。战争结束的时候他成功了，《乌德勒支和约》规定勃兰登堡的腓特烈为普鲁士国王。


	3. 7-9

7.北方大战  
四月的圣彼得堡。年轻人靠在窗边，看着大陆东方这时才开始抽枝生叶的树木，在过长的白昼中呈现惨淡的绿色，又低头看了看手中课本上弯曲陌生的拉丁字母。  
“Terre。”他念道，“这是土地，我知道。万尼亚最爱的东西。”  
他想了想，翻开手边的另一本教材。“E-A-R-T-H。这是英语的泥土。该死地，伦敦到巴黎明明还没有基辅罗斯到莫斯科远，怎么会这么不一样?”  
“先生，”站在他身后的老师安慰道。“您辛苦了。这是昨日波诺弗瓦先生的来信，我已经帮您翻译成俄文了。”  
“把他的信也拿来，我一起看看。”  
“陛下说想听听您的意见。”托着银盘的侍者留下信封和一句话，就迈着和来时同样僵硬的步伐走开了。西欧宫廷那种高雅的格调，贵族们学起来只是新鲜，对这些奴仆杂役倒着实成了折磨。  
银发的年轻人托起下颌，标准的斯拉夫面孔上露出一丝甜蜜的法式礼节所要求的不露齿微笑。他的眉眼弯顺，双目微圆，鼻梁高而狭窄；如果不看健壮的身形，几乎是一张没成形的少年的尖脸，上扬的唇角间说出的话却比弟涅伯河的流水更凉薄。“又要打架么?那些天主教国家就像小孩子一样。明明大家都改宗正教就好了。你想怎么办呢，弗朗西斯?”  
“万尼亚先生，”黑胡子的法语老师说，“您这样想是不是太残忍了一点?法/国先生可算是您的半个老师呀。”①  
“无所谓呀，”他用甜蜜但是生涩、发音极不标准的法语答道，“少了一个强者，就是少了一个对手。俄/罗/斯要取而代之才对啊。”

五月的斯德哥尔摩。  
“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦先生的来信，贝瓦尔德。”  
“放在那里吧，爱/沙/尼/亚。我需要再考虑一下。”蓝衣男人在华丽的宫殿里踱步。  
一片沉默，只有靴子上的马刺无意间敲打地板，发出悲鸣。  
“也许我们真的是好战的民族。”房间角落里，芬兰人把一块黄油抹上面包，笑道：“南方，北方，东方，西方，甚至遥远的新大陆，都总是战火连天……就算是奥丁的勇士，也还是会有点害怕呢，瑞先生。如果真的难以为继的话，我倒是知道一个谈判疗养的好地方。”  
“别忘了我们是谁，提诺。”沉默寡言的瑞典人罕见地回答了他:“塔林的战火马上就要熄灭，我们将......我会顺着国王陛下的旨意，一路南下......”

六月的哥本哈根。  
“什么?他们也要打仗了?”金发男人高兴地跳起来，“通知布拉金斯基，快，快，我们今年就要反攻!”②

七月的华沙。  
“法国和奥地利打起来了?”金色短发的年轻人歪过头，“关我什么事啊?”  
“这哪里不关你事啊，菲利克斯?”波罗的海人的棕色头发比斯拉夫人长一些，因为卷发，在视觉上倒是长度相似，显得十分文雅：“你已经在和瑞/典打仗了啊，罗德里赫先生一出马，整个东欧平原都要替他向上帝谢罪。要是勃/兰/登/堡那家伙胡作非为，波及到王国的利益怎么办?”  
“啊，我在和乌克森谢纳打仗吗?不是说好了中立的吗?”菲利克斯叼着一根咸味的棍状饼干，点心金黄的香气在空气里摇来摇去。  
“你啊你，”托里斯叹了口气，“国王陛下以萨克森选帝候的身份参战的，上个月起，维尔纽斯和里加就已经开始囤积粮食了......还记得吗?”③  
“不管了，先去做弥撒吧!换衣服换衣服!”  
“喂！菲利克斯！”

八月的君士坦丁堡。  
“奥/地/利和法/国打起来了?”戴面具的棕发男人嚷了起来，“不是，罗德里赫和安东尼奥散伙了?我是不是可以趁机抢撒丁岛了? ”  
“不是……已经打起来了，”希腊人用不流利的阿拉伯语说，“是……好像……好像快要……迫在眉睫了。”他像母亲家中的雕像那样沉思，终于找到一个足够复杂的词汇形容他听到的消息，“罗德里赫没有向他宣战。但是，国境线上......到底怎么样......”  
赛迪克皱着眉头。  
“怪不得罗德里赫急着和谈④。准备了那么久，全面战争也只是一朝一夕的事。伊万那小子，看到罗德里赫没心思帮他，也不敢再打黑海的主意了……”  
他自顾自地用面包卷起烤肉，吃了一口。“罗德里赫啊罗德里赫，你腹背都是敌人，又和看谁都不顺眼的法国人有什么区别呢?打吧，打吧，只要德国法国两败俱伤，奥斯曼帝国就有趁虚而入的机会。”

九月的开罗。  
“这是一场……漫长的战争。”  
戴头巾的黑发男人看着眼前火焰的灰烬，试图从中读出形状和命运。他不顾滚烫，把手伸向灰烬中状似鹰头的一部分：“比上一次还要漫长一倍，是三十年的二分之一……雄鸡和苍鹰自相残杀，大路边缘的岛屿趁虚而入……被你们欺凌的腓尼基人、迦太基人和埃及人的智慧，终于还是没有传达到你们身上啊，安东尼奥，弗朗西斯。”

秋天，十月的里斯本。虽然海滨城市的气温四季如春，满城的阔叶树木叶子却已经枯黄，有几片随风飘散到蔚蓝的海里，好像黄金在三桅帆船吃水线处浮动。  
年轻的德国贵族站在甲板上。他向左右望去——但身边没有父亲，没有兄弟，只有一个穿红衣服的英国青年，露出来的那只眼睛里带着喜悦盯着他，一副踌躇满志的模样。他又看了看身后。通常来说，来自一个内陆国家的军队统帅世家，他习惯于眼见雄狮铁甲，黑马蹄子刨动，步兵头盔反光。但今天，他身后只有寥寥十数只船舶，其中一半船上的水手还穿着雇佣兵的廉价红色棉衣。  
“好吧。”他叹了口气，用拉丁语大声说：“我，查尔斯·弗朗西斯·约瑟夫·瓦茨劳斯·巴尔塔萨……我是西班牙王国、萨丁尼亚王国、两西西里王国和那不勒斯王国的合法继承者。⑤”  
回应他的是令人丧气的沉默。原因很简单:这些雇来的莽夫里没人精通古文，再加上贵族那种拖着长音的发声方式，对倾听者的拉丁语水平要求更上一层。只有几个军官，百无聊赖地盯着他，眼睛里燃起的也绝非对战争的渴望，而是希望自己死后起码能有几十个金币分到家眷手里，自己平安归来的话别发现妻子和隔壁的乡绅眉来眼去。所有盯着他的眼睛里，好像只有一双绿眼睛读懂了他的忐忑和期待。不是那双扣着眼罩、咄咄逼人的绿宝石色的眼睛，而是如郁金香的花叶般嫩绿中透着鹅黄，鹅黄中透着橙红的略微上挑的双目。  
霍兰德靠在船舱的木制外墙上，看到反正也没人在听，他掰开军官的肩膀，以一种不讲礼数的方式挤开人群，走到他棋盘上最高的棋子身边。  
“不要紧张，”荷兰人向他挥挥手，不过十六七岁的少年紧张地以一连串表达感谢的德语回敬。让柯克兰心里发毛的是，他居然极度配合地向资质平平的贵族露出一个开朗的笑容，配上一身军装和不伦不类的围巾，倒真有几分战场上的豪情壮志。相貌倒是相当英俊的贵族青年，似乎误以为眼前在世间盘桓千年的生物被自己身上的帝王之气打动了，他的嘴唇弯成半弦月的形状，露出整齐的牙齿，对着柯克兰和霍兰德，再次说起了最高贵的拉丁语。  
“今天，我尽管旅途劳顿，却出现在此，向你们讲话，是为了给西班牙、意大利和尼德兰的所有贵族带来一个好消息。我母亲高贵的兄弟，生前对我喜爱有加，只因小人操纵，才未能立我为王。我将取回我应得的土地。”  
“很好，很好。”霍兰德的虚情假意让英国人忍不住怀疑他是不是也曾这样教育奥兰治亲王，“现在，只要战争的火焰点燃，欧洲全境就是一只巨大的火药桶。能否点燃它，驾驭它，让它为你所用，就看你的了，年轻人。”  
你平时那股不经意的口音和围巾上的烟气呢？那些即使在码头水手聚集的酒吧里高嚷也丝毫不显得突兀的用词呢？柯克兰粗糙的眉毛和明亮的眼睛让他脸上一切细微的表情都极为容易察觉。现在，他眉梢上扬，眼眶睁大，瞳孔缩小，一副震惊的模样。奥地利少年看到这一幕，甚至想到要战战兢兢地对他赔个笑脸，鞠上一躬，以为他的表情是对自己晦涩演讲的赞许。  
性格别扭的英格兰人摇了摇头，实在看不下去这出闹剧，他拍了拍一路护送，费尽千辛万苦才秘密抵达里斯本的奥地利贵族的肩膀，向霍兰德招了招手，黑帽子上的白羽毛在蓝天下显得格外招摇。  
“怎么了?”霍兰德问。  
“你知道我对平庸的人类过敏。”他眉头紧蹙。  
“胡扯。在我们所有人里，你是最善于操控平庸傀儡的⑥。”荷兰人站在甲板边缘，把烟灰抖到海里，火枪大大咧咧地别在腰后，一遇上亚瑟·柯克兰，霍兰德就恢复了那副市井商人的轻佻。“这个年纪的人类往往还单纯得很。夸他两句，骂法国人两句，让他出发，你的愿望就实现了，柯克兰。”  
“不。”由于整装待发，红衣服的英国人身上斜挂着一排子弹，现在他的手肘垫在银色的杀人利器上，纤细的手指托着腮，显得同身边心不在焉的士兵和好奇地观望他们背影的贵族一样滑稽:“你是对的，霍兰德。你是对的。”  
“我一直正确，柯克兰老爷。”荷兰人用眼角余光看着他:“不过你恐怕得更精确一点。”  
里斯本的港口，海水被天空染成美妙的蓝紫色，船身弯曲的木帆船一字排开；如今行军作战早已使用三桅的大船，异国都城的港口却停着一列古色古香的旗舰，流线型的新月上雕刻着英雄出海的故事，船帆上画有葡萄牙人在亚洲发现的土地和三座城堡的纹章。即使在这剑拔弩张的时刻，到了正午，空气里还是远远传来烘焙蛋挞的味道，和普茨茅斯是截然不同的风貌。  
“每次海军出航，花费的都是真金白银。新大陆的钱，国王的钱，奴隶贩子的钱......我们的愿望是什么?”  
这样的城市美于寒风刺骨的英格兰南方海岸，亚瑟想。但它注定只能被后者征服。  
“利益?”  
里斯本的街市如阿姆斯特丹一样繁华，只是人口稀疏得多，霍兰德在想。这样一座城镇独立起来却比南尼德兰的小镇容易得多。  
“什么样的利益?”亚瑟反问他。  
“我不明白。”戴围巾的男人还在想尼德兰未收复的省份，“不就是金钱和土地吗?”  
“还有更多。”柯克兰像吸烟者亲吻滤嘴一般，吻了吻胸前的子弹。“还有一种利益，它是无形的，但为了它，我们才扩军到财政所能维持的极限，为了互不相干的奥地利人的王位倾力。曾经我也觉得，大获全胜，掠夺金钱，割让土地，是战争的目的。但当欧洲平原上最强大的两个国家相互倾轧，彼此孤立，没有赢家......却和平得像这里斯本的港湾一样......”  
霍兰德对人情世故不如金银财宝那样在意。有大约两秒钟，他只是静静地吐出一个烟圈，然后才猛然反应过来，拽住红衣青年的领巾:“你是说，我们在这不毛之地等了整整四个月，就为了战争的结果能和开始前一样?”⑦  
亚瑟抬起手，扯下绑带的眼罩，露出失焦的深绿色右眼，其中不屑比讽刺更盛:“那些寿命有限的人类不是都明白这个道理，有些国家自己也不怎么精通。总而言之，我们现在就要把目的说清了，霍兰德。只要法国的疆域回到五十年前的位置，咱们能在分赃的时候讨些好处，就结束了。越混乱越好，出钱出力越少越好。如果将领无能，我们就......亲自出手。”  
“咱们这些新教徒，有时倒真像他们说的，光顾着投机取巧，也不知装腔作势。”霍兰德先是对他咬牙切齿，然后松开他，后退一步，大笑起来。  
“当然。”亚瑟揉了揉久不见阳光的眼睛，被克伦威尔的军队刺伤的绿色瞳孔仍然涣散，却多少恢复了一些视力；“最好的时代到了，先生们。”  
“可是，”拥有显赫名字的年轻人惊讶地走过来，弯了弯腰，不等别人好奇柯克兰的身份，脊背就直了起来:“我以为今天就要出发——我们什么时候才能出兵攻打马拉加，柯克兰先生?”  
柯克兰看到他诚惶诚恐的紫眼睛，勾起一边嘴角，划开淡漠的苦笑。要告诉这样的人全军打道回府，何时整装待发何时明智撤退，何时才该和他的欧根王子里应外合进攻法国，都由局势判断——想必要花费一番心思。

①1699年沙皇彼得一世大帝刚刚结束对西欧的访问，当时俄国还是一个内陆国，他希望能通过俄奥同盟从土耳其手中争取到黑海出海口。他发现西欧各国注意力集中在西班牙王位继承战争问题上，于是转移战略目标为波罗的海的出海口。  
②1700年北方大战首先在丹麦瑞典间展开，8月俄国对瑞典宣战。(这时候英荷舰队居然在包围哥本哈根)11月俄军一败涂地，瑞典开始南下攻打波兰。瑞军主力陷在波兰，俄军从1702年起逐步取得主动权。  
③奥土战争，1683-1698，1686俄国加入奥、波兰、威尼斯的“神圣同盟”。1695-1696奥军和盟军彻底打败了土耳其，但西班牙王位继承问题已经达到白热化阶段，因为关系到哈布斯堡家族能否继续统治西班牙，奥地利急于结束对土战争，1699年1月签订合约。  
④波兰是个神奇的国家，17世纪就有议会了……波兰议会没有批准波兰参战，于是国王以萨克森选帝侯的名义向瑞典宣战（所以这议会有意义吗- -）理论上来说勃兰登堡大公是要向波兰国王效忠的（实际上没有），加上普鲁士和波兰挨着，所以让托里斯说了这么一句台词。  
⑤查了一下维基百科，本来想让人物在这里念一串头衔的，结果查理六世还有个哥约瑟夫一世呢，170几年这一串头衔都是约瑟夫一世，他连奥地利大公都不是……就让他念一下名字吧，名字也挺霸气的……（查理六世全名Carolus Franciscus Josephus Wenceslaus Balthasar Johannes Antonius Ignatius，大概有十一二个贵族头衔……）  
⑥是说当时世界上只有英国一个君主立宪制国家，不是说威廉三世很平庸。(荷哥大概是有钱拿就不会骂自己的国王的233  
⑦(首先插入一下小葡萄不屑的反驳声)然后虽然基辛格觉得当时“看不出为共同秩序而战”，均势是因学术理论是果，但确实英国已经开始实践大陆均势政策了。三十年战争里开始的法西战争、奥格斯堡战争中英国都是这样做的，站在弱者那一边，导致双方势均力敌...在接下来的200年里，眉毛子一直坚持不懈地维持欧洲均势，站在弱者的一边，就连俄罗斯占领克里米亚都要管，如果有最佳搅屎棍离岸平衡者奖，真的应该给他颁一个。

7.5  
“教皇已经勉强承认了新教徒的王位，欧洲一切高贵体面的人物甚至对你们这样的异教徒以礼相待，你还想要什么?在光辉的新大陆上传播马丁路德的思想，教他们现世便敛财享乐，来世再到上帝面前辩白?①”  
顶着一头凌乱金发的安格鲁-撒克逊人叹了口气，一道蛇一样蜿蜒的伤疤从略微松开的眼罩下端探出。他又读了一遍手上这封没有署名的信件，香气扑鼻的浅紫色信封在幽暗的书房中泛光，仿若某种恶毒而神秘的宗教仪式，惊扰着他碧绿的眼睛。窗外腼腆的黑夜也罩着一层铅灰色的面纱，宁静中只听得猫头鹰哭泣般的尖叫，紧接着似乎是一阵树叶的沙沙声，猫求偶的叫声，啮齿类生物成家立业的声响，让他暗自希望克里斯蒂亚诺能花点心思好好打理他的花园。  
“我们有那么多秘密，柯克兰。那个法国人早就承诺给你一切你想要的——只要你坐视不管——你却抓走我的被保护人，要挟我的国王，针对我的盟友。那么多秘密的和解和友谊的约定，你都弃之不顾。莱茵河的战事已经延续了三四个月，意大利北部山区唇亡齿寒，现在又是地中海岸......欧洲只有两个国家的军队能覆盖这么庞大的海陆，那就是法国和西班牙的舰队、陆军。你那挠痒痒一样的进攻有什么意义?②”  
亚瑟最后不屑地看了看乳白色信封上嵌着的王冠和尖利的矛形百合花③，把它举到眼前晃了晃，然后抬手将其一角伸入烛火的抚摸中。  
火舌很快便吞没的薄薄的信纸，厚重的信封也逐渐焦灰。松开领带，吹灭蜡烛，纤细的身影端着一盏细长的锡镴烛台消失在白色的宫殿里，回忆也随之如烟四散，消失在约克夏尔郡的某条回廊中。  
“你还是不明白啊，安东尼奥。”  
这双手。他曾用于严刑逼供，系紧锁链，打开手铐，拉扯脚镣。  
这双嘴唇。他曾用于互相亲吻，吐露杀意，布下齿痕。  
这双绿眼睛，他见过人类的丑恶，却没见过国家的美丽。见过另一双绿眼睛无能地祈祷神灵，痛苦地在人间欢愉中呻吟；见过占尽优势的连天船帆被优势本身击败压垮，见过烈火浇灭骤雨，却没见过风暴终于停歇，大地平静广阔。  
他站在回廊里，有一瞬间，好像犹豫了一下，要给西班牙人回信。但下一秒钟他便把烛台摔在地上，也不在乎这样一声巨响会吵醒多少人，不在乎烛光是完全熄灭还是将要引发火灾。  
“人该如何向一个已经溺死的人讲游泳的危险呢?就算圣乔治今天亲临梦境，我看他也多半会理解我的打算。”

①宗教方面我也不是很懂，只想起来初中历史课本上的几句，抱歉...其实是想写指某人家刚刚光荣革命，在奥西这样的国家看来资产阶级执政是异端，而且很长一段时间英国均势政策仍然要受到宗教影响。但一如既往，新教旧教只是托辞，西班牙还有别的天主教国家自己也为了利益向英国妥协过很多次了。  
②虚张声势ing，法西联军没多久就被英荷葡打败了......  
③法国皇室是盾形鸢尾花，西班牙皇室是矛形鸢尾花。

8.插曲  
巴达霍斯。一百二十年前，因为两个王国的暂时合并，此地一夜之间从边陲重镇变成了国土正中。不想六十年后，西班牙国王登基葡萄牙王座时出生的孩子尚在人世，它就从一座只能偷偷屯兵城墙外防止叛逆的小城，重新恢复了萎靡不振的西班牙下士拿着火枪招摇过市的地位。  
要说居住在城里的熟谙跨语言交流这门古老手艺的传承者们，他们的生活若有什么变化，也只是更加富足了。朝令夕改带来的高昂关税让葡萄牙商人叫苦连天，荷兰来的腌鱼肉和波尔图的红酒价格飞涨，客户锐减；吃橡子的伊比利亚火腿只有西班牙人制作，却也只供给买椟还珠追随风尚的贵族，反而让马德里来的贩子们大赚一笔。  
1701年秋天的一个星期六，按照欧洲人的习俗，早早就在城里传开了露天市场的举办消息。新鲜的蔬菜在瓜迪亚纳河的倒影中散发出香甜的气味，在英格兰无比珍贵的黄瓜和甜瓜，于西班牙这片干旱土地的市集里，却如孩子的玩具般随意地堆在地上。此刻一只滚圆的金色水果裂开在骡马穿行的路中央，散发出香甜的气味，引来阵阵马尾上的蚊蝇。  
克里斯蒂亚诺皱着眉头，一脸嫌弃的模样，拽着西西里人的手挤过热烘烘、黑压压、讨价还价声此起彼伏的凡夫俗子们。他没有一个约定的地点，甚至没有一封信鸽传去的家书，全凭兄弟之间的心有灵犀，还有柯克兰听起来怒不可逞实则春风得意的抱怨，霍兰德就两个男人一程的路费由自己出支的喋喋不休，决定把罗维诺丢在巴达霍斯。  
“你就在这里等着，罗维诺。”一家树荫遮蔽的店铺。他四处张望了一下，觉得人流还不算旺盛，便走过去，拍拍旅店老板的肩膀，扔给他几个银币:“还记得我吗，老加西亚?费尔南德斯·卡里埃多先生的儿子。”  
不等手上勤快却头脑呆滞的老人思索年轻贵族怎么会认识自己父亲的旧交，葡萄牙人就伸手指了指右手牵着的男孩，用反比外省农民地道的卡斯蒂利亚语说道:“看到这个孩子了吗?这是你老恩主家里的下人。一个好孩子。你看好他，等一会，会有卡里埃多家的人来找他。”  
罗维诺西班牙语不如伊比利亚半岛上的兄弟两人精通，或者说，他抱着罗马城出生的倨傲，一直也没有费心学这西哥特蛮族的语言。寄人篱下的小家伙只能羞涩地点点头，同时高傲地哼了一声。①  
“真是不给我面子，这孩子。”老实的西班牙大叔笑了笑，但习惯了如此身份地位的平民并没有什么恼火的心思:“你在这里坐下，小公子哥儿。我去给你倒些柠檬水。今天这天气呀，哎呀。”  
他愣住了。另一位“卡里埃多家的人”从街那头走来——这不难分辨，因为兄弟俩虽然相貌有细微的区别，但那副笑眯眯的模样，好像年幼的阿波罗一样让周围阳光普照，却又偶尔露出点沧桑愁绪的绿眼睛，还有那一头乱蓬蓬的短发，都是不可能模仿的。老人愣在那里，想着几十年前自己认识的“克里斯蒂亚诺·卡里埃多”阁下，心想他这两位好儿子简直和年轻时的贵族老爷本人是一个模子刻出来的。  
这位卡里埃多好像更年轻点，笑容也更灿烂。但当他站到眼角垂着泪痣的男人面前，一脸笑容都变成了嫌弃和不耐。好像多看一眼克里斯蒂亚诺的脸，他的眼睛就要被炽天使的圣火烧去一般。  
“你做事总是这么拐弯抹角，我的好哥哥。”因为他咬牙切齿，吐字极为清晰，这声'hermano'可能是西班牙人漫长民族史里所见过的最漫长、最清晰的的一个:“你既然到了巴达霍斯，怎么还要蹑手蹑脚?”  
克里斯蒂亚诺没有回答，摆出一副事情都做完了的轻松表情，想要离开。  
“我听说他来的时候可不是孤身一人。”安东尼奥犹豫了一下，终于还是抓住他的手臂。“那个老古板巴/伐/利/亚呢?”  
“你说那个三心二意的小子?”②克里斯转过身，肩膀拧成一个不舒服的位置，也要居高临下看着安东尼奥:“他可没你想象得那么不知变通，安东尼奥。”  
“他去哪了?”安东尼奥平时说话就不算高雅，偶尔有时刻意凸显腔调，也只是和罗德里赫做了太久盟友的后遗症。现在他心情焦虑，儿时那种天真中有些调皮的口音又在弹舌中浮出水面。“罗维诺为什么跟在你身边?那两个绑架他们的混蛋呢?你是听他们的行事，还是良心发现?”  
“你的问题太多了。”葡萄牙人假装温柔地转过身来，他的乱发和时髦的船型礼帽挡住阳光，也遮蔽了他脸孔里最后一丝同情同感的存在:“有这个时间，不如去看看你亲爱的小殖民地过得怎么样了，嗯?”  
安东尼奥推了他一把。克里斯蒂亚诺的长睫毛眯起来，像雏鹰的羽毛软软地盖在眼睛上。“你这个可恶的小孩。”他撇这嘴，眼神简直像安东尼奥把大蒜汤洒到了他去教堂时穿的衣服上:“你有人类孩子的所有缺点，幼稚，天真......却又有人类大人的虚伪。真是不可思议。”  
“你也要参加战斗?”安东尼奥翻开手，但他还没来得及把手收回去，他的长兄就举起小臂，把那只悬空的手打开了。  
“我们战场上见，......弟弟。”③  
这则是半岛历史上说出的最轻最快、最低不可闻的一句“hermano menor”。随着它像蜻蜓震动的鳞齿般消失在耳畔，葡萄牙人浅褐色的衣角也翻动一下，消失在了一大片涌动的暗色布衣之中。

“我也是人类啊，我亲爱的女孩。”  
“大人。”一双淡漠的、颜色已不清晰的眼睛望着他:“请您克制一下自己。”  
“我是你的战神，也是你的鲜花，你花上的刺，你的长矛，你的盾牌。”穿铠甲的金发男人跪着，吻着女孩如深夜里悄悄绽开的昙花一样鲜嫩的右手，十根手指从与稍厚的花瓣形状相仿的掌中延伸而出，竟有如中国诗人笔下穿霓裳舞剑的纤纤削葱，美和软弱到了一种极致。阔剑、头盔、粗糙的旗杆好像都未给这双柔荑留下粗糙的红印，乌黑的茧子更是毫无踪迹，这也算是大家对少女承天命显圣迹而来深信不疑的原因之一:“没有你的嘱托，我不能出征；没有你的祝福，我不敢前行。为什么，我的爱人，为什么?你不拒绝我的生命，却拒绝我的玫瑰?”  
“吾在世上活了十七载，从未见过您这样的人物，您这样的面孔。”金发少女的脸上流下眼泪，她伸着手，那双诗人也无法描绘的手，落到金发男人面颊上却没有触感:“每天夜晚我都梦见您。在梦里我总是念着你的名字，弗朗西斯④。但我不叫你弗朗西斯先生，不叫你弗朗西斯阁下，我管你叫......法/兰/西王国。”  
少女穿着男装。她宽松的麻布衬衫衣袖一闪，一柄长剑出现在手上:“把我烧死，弗朗西斯，把我杀掉。把鲜血抹上你的眼睛，让上帝赐予你唯一的荣光。”  
“为了这点，您把我——不，你把附魔在你身上的平庸人类杀死了，不是吗?”  
紫色眼睛从冷汗和虚热中蓦地睁开。弗朗西斯已经很多年没做过噩梦了，他从梦里惊醒，还下意识地以为天国已经降临，他类人的血肉货真价实，而奥尔良的神女就在身边。

“罗维诺......”  
棕发少年捏着衣角，气鼓鼓地喝着加了冰块的柠檬汁。“别跟我说话。整整半年，我被关在克里斯蒂亚诺的红酒窖里，吃霍兰德的可怕鱼罐头，柯克兰那家伙，说什么这里就是兵营，明明在皇宫里......让我睡最硬的木板床......”  
“我......有事情在外国。”安东尼奥站起来。他当时还没看见古/巴已从病弱不堪的男孩长成壮汉，而罗维诺却会在自己从未正眼看待过的金发男人家打工谋生。但他大概已经看到了，漫长的分别才刚要到来；而那种要把家里住着大小城邦的意大利男孩撕扯成碎片般的疼痛，他早就应该教授罗维诺如何去忍耐去等待病情好转了。“甚至费了好一番心思才打听到你在哪，罗维诺。结果，柯克兰把你们抓走，居然是怕他那什么真假国王的游戏被妨碍——但我们发现晚了，或者说，误会早了——我说，你根本不知道什么查理大公的事，对吧?”  
“我那傻瓜弟弟家是不是又在打仗了?你怎么不来救我?”男孩挑剔地把水杯里的柠檬籽用叉子挑出来。  
“对不起。”他跪在圆木切割打磨成的座椅边，像一个真正的哥哥，或是父亲，膝头落在铺了砖头但仍然肮脏的地面上，只有这个高度他才能伸手揽住瘦弱的肩头，同时又平视意大利人的双眼:“Lo siento mucho. Mi dispiace. Vraiment désolé. I paenitet. 哪种语言才能让我得到宽恕?”  
但他好像骑士效忠宣誓的夸张动作很快吸引了市集上爱管闲事的农人乡绅们扭过头颅。绿眼睛青年只好对他们笑笑，点点头，坐起来，一边大声喊着弟弟一边把满嘴脏字的意大利人按到自己胸前——尽管他们长得并不相像，不过那样一个时代，也没人会去好奇一个穿着还过得去的小男孩发脾气时的身世。棕发男孩把手伸到安东尼奥穿旧了的长外套里。他不需要过多摸索，一封信就从内袋里掉了出来。  
“我也许语法写作学得糟糕，可是害怕的人的名字还是看得出来的，你这个混账大哥。”罗维诺瘦小的手掌肤色健康，却手腕纤细手指发抖，好像是战战兢兢地怕着真相一样，打开他眼中能解答他一切疑问的这封注明来自弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦先生的信。“混账，大笨蛋，混蛋安东尼奥。”  
他看着法国人娟秀的字迹。弗朗西斯私下里行事作风随意得很，有时写法语，有时写西班牙文，心情好时甚至会炫耀两句加泰罗尼亚语——幸好罗马诺打开了一张满是西班牙文的莎草信纸，不然他还得红着脸请安东尼奥给他翻译。当然，就算是西班牙语，他也是胡乱地读着，靠生活的经验而非条理清晰的记忆去辨认。弗朗西斯汇报得相当详细，逻辑起码在安东尼奥看来过于严谨，为了保护秘密还用上了“上司”“小事”“婚姻”这类暗号的前线战况就在他眼中散成了一堆胡乱的单词，段落开头能辨认出时间，中间能找到地点，结尾却辨认不出结果，要到下一段段首又是一次“改嫁官司”，才确定战争还没有全面爆发，只是在莱茵河畔少不了整整两个季度的相互试探。  
金色的瞳仁移来移去，撞击着眼眶，把熟悉的几个单词读了又读，好像神学考试里终于抓住了救命稻草的大学生。他艰难念信的功夫，安东尼奥没有阻拦，却从被他翻开的衣襟里侧牵起一根精致的金表链，一般人在其尽头都拴着一块与之相配的贵金属怀表，但安东尼奥却是用它把一个木制的圣心吊坠挂在了胸口。这颗玛利亚之心看起来相当简陋⑤，但确实斜嵌了宝石以象征剑刃，有一束凹凸不平的金丝切出前后，以一种多少有些不恭敬的方式令它中间可以打开。  
木盒是不透明的，就算随性到了安东尼奥这个地步，也没有兴趣让别人知道他会在圣母的心脏里塞上什么。弗朗西斯曾经问他，拿这块不会腐坏的东方沉香木保存了什么好东西，不会是姑娘的青丝吧?他也没有告诉他，里面的确是卷得很细的发丝，他想为之祈祷的人的头发，一束金色，一束黑色。

①意大利语和西班牙语有一些相似的单词，日常生活中似乎可以互相理解。甚至可以交头接耳(观看大卫比利亚和皮尔洛交头接耳得出的经验之谈)  
②课本原文:战争开始后，法国的盟友只剩下坚决的西班牙和一个三心二意的巴伐利亚。😂俄、瑞、波和法维持旧交但无力过问。  
③1701年9月反法大同盟基本成型，葡萄牙并没有加入(除了西班牙、巴伐利亚、摩登纳、萨伏依和葡萄牙外法国邻国差不多都参加了)，但是有证据证明葡萄牙海军参加了这场战争。  
④本来想的是，“我不叫你弗朗西斯，而叫你法/兰/西”，拿法语脑补了下发现...因为发音太像，好像在搞笑......不过这样下一句就变成贞德同时喊弗朗吉和法/国本体了，不觉得很帅吗!(并不)...另私心写了仏仏一直在和“自己心里的人类”斗争，因为感觉l'humanité也是他的一个重要特征，但是在那个年代的仏身上是看不到的。  
以及，天国降临，尔国临格，王国降临...从知道这个词的英文到现在好几年我终于明白是什么意思了，就是死了!!!(艹)  
④.⑤因为写得太烂了的隐藏脚注:哥哥大人是不说法语的，但是亲分道歉时却说漏嘴了一句2333  
⑤圣心就是现代纹身里常见的那种图案，一个桃心上面插了剑是圣母玛利亚，戴个王冠是耶稣，可以做成很扁的形状......(应该不会有人把他做成吊坠盒吧，所以我脑补了大番茄自己做了一个，所以很奇怪)话说头发做饰品里的纪念应该也是挺久之后才流行的，我实在是查不到了(捂脸。  
另注:战争实际从1701年春天就在法奥之间展开了，1702年英荷奥正式对法宣战，奥地利的查理被送到葡萄牙向腓力五世宣战。西班牙出现两王争位局面。至此，战争主要在意大利、西属尼德兰、莱茵河流域的德意志和西班牙四个战场展开。英荷与法西还进行了制海权和殖民地的战争。因为葡萄牙没有正式参战，所以这章没有用小葡萄做名字，变成了“插曲”。

8.5  
电视上，戈尔巴乔夫的脸又出现了。高大的哈/布/斯/堡看着他的脸，老迈不堪，绿桌布上放着的茶杯是空的——男人身体动来动去，装出没有认真在看的模样。但反复重播的画面无疑不向刚才那样让他提不起一点兴趣了。他想抿一口杯子里的咖啡，却发现黑咖啡已经凉透了，而他可不喜欢大街小巷上突然出现的那种美式咖啡。他想从口袋里拿出一本最近正在读的小说，却拿出了几张零碎的钞票，还有，不知为什么，拿出了一枚放军功章的盒子。他把盒子推到金色头发的小姐面前，让她猜猜这物件的年份。  
两位古董学家正在狂热地讨论着这样的盒子会不会令其中的战争纪念品升值时，棕发男人扛着他曾经的朋友出现了。一身运动短裤和花衬衫的西班牙人完美地融入了自己的子民，日耳曼人却在背后的一大群北欧游客衬托下格格不入，虽然套上了简单的牛仔裤和，手里却握着一只怀表，眼镜上垂着银链。  
“一个以别人的血缘维系的生命是不会死亡的，罗德里赫先生。我们和您一样，都是穿越了斯提克斯河的存在。”法国的波/旁/王/朝已经死去很多很多年了。但是女孩说话的腔调，却总能把罗德里赫和安东尼奥带回那个男人面前:“但我的闲暇时间，和这边这位先生不一样，可不是无尽的。现在，告诉我：您们怎么来得这么晚？”  
“我……我说了……”罗德里赫刚要开口，却发出了风箱启动的声音，他赶紧坐了下来，把手高贵地按在桌上，好像周围人什么也没有听见。  
“我们如果能有几比塞塔硬币，坐公交车来，就快得多了，玛利亚小姐。”听见这个多年未有人呼唤的人类名字让冷漠的少女喜笑颜开：“可是某些人担心这样会被人冷嘲热讽，用两条腿走了整整一公里路，最后让市中心的观光巴士给载了过来。”  
“某些人......”哈布斯堡立刻贴心地给自己曾经的宗主叫来一杯凉水，递到皮肤惨白的黑发男人手里，罗德里赫安静地啜饮了片刻，用运动员般的气势把小玻璃杯放到铁皮桌面上:“某些人不是你自己吗，安东尼奥?”  
“好了，好了，让我们干杯吧。”安东尼奥站着，把手臂撑在奥地利人的椅背上，阳光勾勒出他尚且还算健壮的脊背:“干杯庆祝那样的战争已经过去，而且不会再开始了。”

9.西班牙王位继承战争  
不知何处有悠扬的竖琴声响起，清澈纯净的颤音让人想起西班牙北方的高山，有鲜嫩的草甸和星星点点的野花。但那弹奏者似乎技巧尚未成熟，和弦中处处夹杂着尖锐刺耳的转折，令人无法辨别出曲目原本的旋律。无论是穿短裤还是罩长衫的仆人，听到这声音后都会极轻地叹一口气，似乎已对每日既定的琴音习以为常。  
又到了秘密府邸中不知姓氏的小姐精研音律的时辰，奴仆杂役纷纷逃走，安东尼奥苦苦寻找的阿洛伊斯·维特尔斯巴赫先生①，却逆着人流走进屋子，打断了女孩的弹奏。  
“弗朗西斯要见你。”他简单地说。女孩听懂了他生硬的法语，勉强点了点头。  
靠近斯特拉斯堡的前线。两位好战的波旁家族的公子小姐被弗朗西斯安置在这里，以男性姿态示人的法国人百无聊赖，一看到长矛火枪就跃跃欲试；以阴性词尾修饰自己的西班牙人悠然自得，好像即将到来的战争就是舞台喜剧的过场，只是素描和弦乐上的造诣毕竟不如高大男人，几个月来长进甚微。  
“堂·安东尼奥。”金发少女走进别墅采光最好的一间屋子，看见自己的宗主国站在窗边，换了一件漂亮的大氅，腰上缠着深蓝加金色刺绣的腰带，只是微微皱眉，问了声好。罗维诺·瓦尔加斯对这间大屋子里发生的一切兴趣全无，好像只是迫于礼数才站在一大套家具后面，缠着年纪相仿却比他高大得多的萨伏依人问他离开了这么久，都灵和米兰又有哪些新画家走红了，哪些教堂多了漂亮的穹顶，哪位多金的赞助人不幸风寒离世；北意大利最强大的公国很想插嘴其他人的谈话又找不到时机②。陪她并肩跨过屋门的阿洛伊斯径直走到坐在淡蓝色沙发上的弗朗西斯面前，向他不情不愿地汇报，巴伐利亚选帝侯的军队已经集结完毕。一天之内，既可以深入德意志腹地，也可以推向阿尔卑斯山脉；但马克西米利安二世有令，他绝不会让自己的手下对付勃兰登堡的悍将。  
法国人看向一脸正直严肃的德意志青年，突然眼神微动，叫了一声安托万，用其他人听不懂的语言，大声向原本似乎在听罗维诺用意大利语和两只手讲话的绿眼睛男人说了些什么。③  
安东尼奥愣了一下，表情变得有点古怪，随即飞快地用同一种声音回答了他，幅度微小地摇了摇头。  
气氛顿时变得尴尬起来，没有一个人表示不满，然而层层叠叠的压力从摆有茶点和咖啡的矮脚桌两侧散发出来，仿佛要把房间中的某样东西彻底击垮一样。  
“美丽而古老的巴斯克语，”弗朗西斯微笑着说，“我生来就会使用，现在也情不自禁地常说。还请先生们……啊，先生和小姐们，多多体谅了。”  
唯一的金发姑娘对同样有一头漂亮金发的法国男人点了点头，弯下膝盖，竟然比刚刚对安东尼奥行礼还要亲切。罗维诺向她无礼的举止隔着房间甩去一个怒视的眼神，安东尼奥却不置可否，仿佛那容貌神似他本人、眼睛周围简直一模一样的少女只是蜥蜴尾巴般，将会自然脱离的东西。  
“唐娜·玛利亚，”弗朗西斯扬着下颌，“这可是有关您生死存亡的决定。您怎么不说两句呢？”  
“等等，”安东尼奥极其唐突地打断他，从始至终也未把眼睛转向金发女孩，表明这只蜥蜴的尾巴已经脱落，她只是一样无生命的物品：“你什么时候给她取了名字？”  
“前几日巴黎枢机主教来的时候，给她行了洗礼，教她领了圣餐。”弗朗西斯倒是温柔地把目光投向了遗传自法国南部满山薰衣草的紫色眼睛。不过，他接下来的话还是让年龄远不及心智的女孩脸颊涨红：“我还把这当做取悦你的好手段呢，我的朋友。西班牙女人不是有一多半都叫做玛利亚小姐吗？”  
原本在玛利亚和阿洛伊斯到来后就已经关闭的房门被踹开了，白色鎏金门板上留下马靴土灰色的脚印。“别说这些女人出嫁前都不着急的事情了！”另一个用波旁作为姓氏的生物冲进门来④，金发碧眼和高挑身材让初见的罗维诺和阿洛伊斯以为看到了弗朗西斯的重影：“是统一欧洲，恢复罗马帝国的荣光，还是看着神/圣/罗/马那些昏庸的老头儿统一欧洲，就在一念之间，先生们。可别选错了啊。”

“真的要这样做吗，罗德里赫先生?”绿眼睛的中欧人标致异常，微翘的鼻尖带着东方的痕迹，淡栗色的眼帘在西方化的深眼窝上压出两道完美的圆弧，好像两只新月衬托着棕色的眼线、黄绿的虹膜；“我们还没有收到——你知道——那几位先生的回信。”  
伊丽莎白一时间说不上荷兰人的名字。  
“没关系。”黑发男人闭上双眼，嘴角的小痣随着下唇被牙齿倾轧的动作略微起皱上移。与实际上盟友不多客厅里却热闹非凡的弗朗西斯不同，莱茵河东面的防御工事里庄严肃穆，空无一人；只有桌面上积满灰尘的信笺，显出这个名存实亡的帝国的将领并非孤身一人在作战。简陋的房间比起行宫更似教堂，只有一线阳光从长竖的无色玻璃中透出。罗德里赫推了推眼镜，看着墙上的地图，动作也有若苦行僧顶礼膜拜。  
“萨伏依的欧根王子在哪里?”  
“自从东方战事结束就一直在维也纳。”  
“我可怜的幼弟呢⑤?他怎么样了?”  
“欧根元帅好像想带他去见识见识奥斯曼人的军队。”伊丽莎白从手里的信上抬起头来:“但他......也许对别的事情更有兴趣。前一段时间，我们都还在维也纳的时候，我看见他在向费里西安诺学画。”  
“很好，”罗德里赫好像没听到伊丽莎白的后半句话，“在给他的回信里再附一句，萨格勒布的海滨适合疗养，让他在那里好好休息。萨伏依还未向我投诚，我们恐怕得把费里西安诺留在身边，不能放他回意大利......欧根王子对母国的事情怎么说?”  
“他说，”棕发女人愣了一下，“他寄来的信上说......奥地利才是他唯一的祖国，利奥波德一世才是他真正的父亲。”  
“你是行军作战的专家。”罗德里赫突然转身，好像微微发笑地看着她，让腰上还绑着匕首和火枪，在室内也不曾卸下的匈牙利女孩嘴唇微启:“你觉得呢，伊莎?我们能信任他吧?”  
女孩脸上最后一丝代表人类情感的色泽——不管是羞愧，还是羞涩，还是单纯的激动，都很快隐去了:“萨伏依不是问题，先生。我与那年轻人欧根·冯·萨伏依交谈过，他对路易十四极其不屑，甚至对生母也没有过多好感。我们需要担心的——我已经无数次向您强调过了，罗德里赫——我们更该担心基尔伯特。”  
“我知道，我知道。”奥地利人褪下白手套，“如果是别人，那样四分五裂的躯干，恐怕根本连不成一个人型。他却以成年男子的样貌，几百年来，一直出现在你我面前。反观我们那可怜的小朋友，这么大了，却还是体弱多病......难为他倒是对神/圣/罗/马客气有加，好像亲人。”罗德里赫罕见地连用了几个俗语:“他这副面孔骗过了神/圣/罗/马，不能让他们再有所接触了。但他的军队除非联合北方大国，否则不是威胁。既然皇帝陛下和教宗大人选择信任他，我们也不必节外生枝。不过是想借帮助我们要一座王冠罢了，萨伏依那人也是这个打算。由他们去吧。”  
罗德里赫叹了口气。他惨白的手掌形状优雅，指纹却已经干裂，在他看来无比令人恶心的半透明表皮绽开翘起，里面好像有新的掌纹要挣脱出来。他把手套带上，伊丽莎白故意背对着他，拿出一把长剑，此时正好转过身来，把银色的剑柄递给他。

“伊丽莎白......我觉得我对不起他。从我接手这个庞大帝国开始，就没有做过正确的选择。我做的每一件事都在伤害那个孱弱的孩子，对吗?”  
“我们也没有选择。”换上男装的少女轻快地说，“若是这样说，我们早就是杀人犯、刽子手和巫师了，我的少爷。”  
“我去换衣服了。”黑发男人头顶有一缕稍长的卷发，格外桀骜不驯，在没有风的房间里，却随着点头的动作散出涟漪:“下次去做礼拜，记得还是穿一件好一点的裙子，伊丽莎白·海德莉薇小姐。”

“我梦见......”弗朗西斯有一瞬间想说，“她”，但又意识到假若安东尼奥理解不了，场面恐怕会极度尴尬:“我梦见我曾经爱过的人类女人了，Toño。”  
四下无人的时候，他又叫回了西班牙语发音的名字。他知道安东尼奥喜欢这样。不是喉舌一起颤动才能发出的“安托万”，而是十分轻快，如蜂鸟掠过水面，石榴掉到地上，那样的一声“东尼”或是“安东”。  
“那个女战士?”安东尼奥咂了咂嘴，“我没见过她，无权过问你的品味，弗朗吉。但是——”  
“她带我取得了胜利。”弗朗西斯抱着头说，“无上的胜利。我有点太遵从我教父的话了，忘了她会怎么想。如果圣加大肋纳、玛加利大和米迦勒大天使出现在如今的我们面前⑥，又会怎么说呢?她会觉得今天的法兰西是在人间维护天主的统治吗?”  
“如果我们所做的是正确的，那就把君主的道义贯彻到底。”安东尼奥吻了吻他头顶的发丝，胸前的吊坠磕到了弗朗西斯额角:“如果是错误的，那就在殉道后上天父面前去辩白，弗朗西斯。”  
弗朗西斯干涩地笑了笑，好像刚从水里浮上来，几乎窒息。  
“我们现在是与永恒为敌了。”他轻声说，摩挲着安东尼奥从领口露出的后颈。西班牙人在黄昏里跪下来，吻了吻他手指粗糙隆起的关节。

“我们现在是与神圣为敌了。”罗德里赫划开长剑，“倘若不能取回我的土地，要这神圣帝国的殊荣又有何用呢?”  
“如您所愿。”他身后的女人说。在紫色外套的衣袖下，一截带着女式衬衫花纹的白布缠住了他渗血的小臂。

在里斯本的码头，水手举杯欢庆，外交家眉头阴云难散。  
“我们又该打仗了。”荷兰人手心转着一枚钱币，上面铸着奥地利家族双头鹰的纹章，底下的凹凸不平表面产自1649年的西班牙海外领土。  
“把哥本哈根的舰队撤走，”金发男人醉醺醺地嚷道，也不怕会英语的间谍听懂他的胡话:“在普茨茅斯造好船坞，在乌德勒支摆好宴席。我要教教他们什么叫用海军打仗。”

银发男人兴高采烈，翻过田园风景的篱笆，冲进勃兰登堡与普鲁士公国共同领主的别苑。“奥地利向法国和西班牙宣战了，国王陛下。”  
“我们也照做吧，吉尔伯特。”银色卷发在藤椅后微颤，“这乡下地方可信任的人少，你亲自传信回勃兰登堡。”

“为了胜利。”  
“为了名誉。”  
“为了桂冠。”  
“为了利益。”

弗朗西斯在发往维也纳的最后一封信上签好名字。  
“Attaquons.”  
“Angriff.”

“Defense.”  
“Defensamos.”

时间快进到2019年。  
“你知道时间有什么好的吗?”电视机上，演员的英式英语显得极为煽情，“每天它都带我们离十四世纪远一点。说真的，十四世纪是他妈的什么时候啊?”⑦  
“这倒是挺对的。”弗朗西斯摇摇头，“我可不想再回去了。”  
“但我......”黑发男人犹豫着，不知道该不该表现出对这部亵渎神灵相当严重的电视剧的喜爱:“我的确挺想念神/圣/罗/马的。”  
“噢啦啦，别这么说，小少爷。”法国人用咏叹调一样的语气词说，“这下你搞得我心情也不好了。”  
“我最近看见了哈布斯堡家的小伙子，”罗德里赫突然说，“他们的继承人。现在是个军官。很英俊，喜欢电子产品，手机，还有所有这些东西。”  
“我倒是不像你们那么好奇到底哪些王朝活着，哪些死了。”弗朗西斯突然斩钉截铁地提到几十年前他和安东尼奥的那次聚会，在他们眼里，大概也就是一瞬之间的事情——“起码不会在意到从马斯特里特赫逃走的地步。说真的，就为了一个提前几十年约好了的聚会?”  
“我们也不是没有收获，”罗德里赫反驳他，“起码，你知道，生死对他们有怎样的意义。不然你就活在你的十四世纪吧!”  
坐在他们中间的海德莉薇忍无可忍地抓起一把爆米花。  
“所有人都跟我说，你会喜欢的，这肯定是你喜欢的类型。”好不容易才在高温中挤进玉米粒内心的空气被她的拳头重新压了出来，“可是，先生们，能请你们起码挑一个德语字幕吗......?”

几百公里之外。柏林。一个游客模样的棕发男孩走到扮作东德士兵在勃兰登堡门前站岗的街头艺人身后，趁对方不注意，掀起了他的帽子。一头银发暴露在二十一世纪的阳光下，蓬乱如草叶，倒是多少泛有光泽。棕发青年把下巴压在假制服的肩章上，用一口奇怪的德语连不成句子地说:“我可以和您合影吗，长官?当然，小费是一分钱都不可能多的。”  
“别闹了，安东尼。”基尔伯特猩红的眼睛弯起来，看上去二十六七岁的样子，开怀大笑的时候脸上会有几丝皱纹:“你在这里干什么?和我弟弟满城玩捉迷藏吗?”  
“我可不会丢他一个人干所有活的，”西班牙人极度虚伪地说，戳着基尔伯特涂了一层浅浅的粉底的脸:“我就是想来看看你呀，基尔伯特。”

①好久没出场的巴/伐/利/亚，姓氏是很简陋地按着王朝名字拟的。下文的马克西米利安二世巴伐利亚当时的选帝侯。  
②意大利人传统艺能:倒戈(欧根亲王的母亲是马扎然的侄女，父亲封地是萨伏依，小时候在法国长大，但是29就在奥地利军队当元帅了，他觉得自己是奥地利人......)  
③安东尼奥的法语名。（顺便一提，弗朗吉/Frankie其实严格来说是英美系的Francis变体，西语里对应的名字应该是Francisco吧，它的简称除了Frasco，还有paco,pacho,cesc,isco……太出戏了我是绝对不会改变大家都爱的设定的……）然后巴斯克语很独立，和法语西语关系不大（据说和印欧语系就没什么关系），但是巴斯克民吧族分布于法国西班牙（当时主要是在纳瓦拉王国里，路易十四兼任国王），所以草率地设定为了波旁组两位精通但周围人完全听不懂XD。  
④波旁家族是卡佩家族的分支，所以仏家的是波旁-卡佩，板鸭的小姐是波旁-两西西里。（法国的……你们懂的，没活到当代，是直男癌）  
⑤私设，觉得奥对神罗说话的语气也很像兄弟诶......也许神罗家的大人凡是正统都会拉血缘论争皇位，说得亲近一点，这种感觉?  
⑥在贞德面前显灵的天使和两位圣人。这两个人其实就是人间教会加封的，但是仏西好像又不是人.......所以想到的是米迦勒维护天主的统治和撒旦开战。  
⑦是《好兆头》，去年正好在看就......

参考资料  
还是看lof吧，AO3加不了... 

10.碎碎念  
天啊，写到最后发现自己甚至写不清楚人物性格...果然国拟人即使对七年后的我也太困难了2333  
说一下自己的理解吧，想写的是小少爷、大番茄和葡哥是最古板、最虔诚，最恪守所谓君主道义的，他们的贵族阶层受宗教影响非常深，甚至是没必要的深。所以这篇里亲分有点神棍...毕竟那还是一个板鸭新教徒会被烧死的年代.........他们处在一个还在渐渐接受外交新思想的时期，因此左右摇摆，举棋不定，比如亲分开始是不支持光荣革命的，但是打不过眉毛，为了利益，又跑去支持光荣革命了...小少爷更是拆了东墙补西墙，有称霸的心没有称霸的能力...  
法叔是最早发现“国家利益”秘密的人，三十年战争中就无视了新旧教冲突，站到了瑞典那边。但他却没有发现自己的力量不足以成为霸主，或者说，没发现霸主注定会被群起而攻之。(另外，这时法叔家还是著名的三个阶级制度，所以看起来是少了liberté-égalité-fraternité的未完成体仏仏......我尽力写的不太ooc，希望不会有人被雷到......  
英、荷，1701当年英国国王威廉三世还是荷兰执政，所以看起来他俩是最铁的........(当然直到克伦威尔护国主时期眉毛选盟友也是有强烈的宗教情结的，新教国家是盟友，奥-西是敌人；仏式理念只是逐渐为人所知，并不是一朝一夕形成的。)基辛格说均势是偶然达成之后慢慢为人所知的，保罗·肯尼迪认为英国最初推行均势政策可能是为了保护海外贸易的利益。这场战争结束后欧洲均势成了明文规则，其实我也没有证据是英国代表加进去的，但不管怎么说，作为最纯正的“边缘国家”，英、俄、土肯定是这篇国拟文里最早说出均势原则的。仏奥要等很之后才能发现这个原则。  
里主角就是普和露了，因为这是有关他们刚刚开始崛起时的故事。另外就是亲分的衰落(当年开始写的时候我以为这个时代标志着亲分的衰落，后来才发现不是，只是瘦死的骆驼被瓜分的故事)，修正之后胡乱塞在了文里。因为弱小，所以这篇里亲分是最有人气儿的，就像黑塔里呆梨是最天使的233  
说实在的，西班牙王位继承战争虽然打了很久，但对国际关系没有什么特别深远的影响。(小时候被百度百科坑害，总觉得它好像很重要)，其中最重要的可能是条约上说了什么，军事上的惨烈，还有它影响了北方大战。所以就想着重制版总结一下自己的歪路，很抽象地概括一下为什么知道可能会势均力敌还非要打仗，到底在争什么东西，为什么英国、荷兰、普鲁士这么关心，西班牙自己却无能为力。  
小时候看觉得历史里这些国家好像真的是人，栩栩如生，打来打去很可笑，再看才感觉到每个人只是单纯地为了自己的利益，或者安全，或者信仰，是多么冰冷无情。平民百姓在其中几乎没有任何选择的权利。我们能来到今天的世界，如果他们真的存在，大概总归是欣慰的。


End file.
